SONIC ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE
by Troy168
Summary: Welcome to the ULTIMATE DARE CONTEST where your favorate sonic characters are places in challenges made by you in order to win the ULTIMATE PRIZE.
1. Round 1

SONIC ULTIMATE DARE CONTEST

Troy168: Welcome to The Ultimate Gameshow, Where People faces dare to win the ultimate prize, to win 5 Rule free wishes, TONIGHT, we got 10 players Coming to my show thinking that their going on a date, so here they are.

We got:

Sonic The Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Fox

Knuckles the Echidna

Amy Rose

Shadow the Hedgehog

Rouge the Bat

Blaze the Cat

Silver the Hedgehog

Dr."Eggman" Robotnic

Big the Cat

audience:{Cheering}

Sonic character: Where are we.

Troy168: Welcome to my world Folks.

Sonic: Who are you?

Troy168: Just call me Troy, and your all are going to play my games.

Knuckles: Oh yeah, and what if we don't want to play.

Troy168: Well then you can leave then

Tails: Wait..Really

Troy168: Yeah, It's a shane if ever Rouge or Eggman won my games.

Blaze: What.

Troy168: Oh yeah, I forgot something, the winner of this game will win 5 rule free wishes.

Sonic Characters: WHAT!

Troy168: Yeah, that is if you are willin to play my games.

Sonic: Sure, we're all play.

Everybody exect sonic: WHAT!

Troy168:Good, Let me explain the rules: every characters must play one dare per day, if you refuse, you are out of the game, if you fail three times at three diffrent dare, you lose.

Amy: So it's like survivor.

Troy168: Yes, except the first 5 losers must suffer the nightmare zone.

Shadow: What the hell is that.

Troy168: You'll find out, and normally, I have to wait till I got some reviews, but I got some all set up for the viewers at home.

Challenges

Sonic:Find a good place to have sex with Rouge

Tails: Speak backwards until the others have completed their challenges

Knuckles: Jump from a 20ft building to a 15ft building

Amy:Balance across the pit of Fanboys

Shadow: Go to the past and kill Adolf Hitler before he commited suicide

Rouge:See Sonic Challenge

Blaze:Pick an audience and make out with him/her for 60 sec

Silver:Rob the American Bank

Eggman: Discover a cure for cancer

Big the Cat: Eat a frog

Troy168:Everyone got that, ready...GO!

Sonic:Comeone Rouge, I know a good place.

Rouge:oh.. okay sonic.

Tails:taht od I od yhW.

Knuckles:Okay, I hope I can make it.

After 20 sec

Knuckles: Made it.

Troy168: Knuckles challenge is complete.

Amy:Okay, this doesn't look so bad.

Troy168: Did I mentined that they want to rape you.

Amy: ohhh.

after 30 sec

Amy: Ahhhhh, Help me.

Troy168:Looks like Amy lost the First Challenge. (Used a crame to help Amy from rapy fans)

Sonic: We're done.

Troy168: alright let see it, (Sonic shows picture of both Sonic and Rouge while having sex) Both Sonic and Rouge have Completed the Challenge.

Shadow: Here's the head. (shows adolf head)

Troy168: good, Shadow challenge is complete.

Tails:namggE pu yurrH.

Eggman: Shut up tails, there, I think I'm done.

Troy168: All right, let's test it out on one of the cancer boy.

(after one drink... and one death of the boy)

Troy168:Sorry Eggman, but you fail.

Blaze: done..

Gangsta Aragorn 69: Thanks for the kiss babe.

Troy168:Blaze Clear the challenge.

Silver:Done, But there on to me.

Troy168:Don't worry Silver, since you clear the challenge, I'll pull some strings to let you off the hook, now we have one more challenge.

Big:NOOOOOOOOOOO, FROOGY

Sonic:I don't think he want to eat a frog.

Troy168:Well, sorry Big, but you have been eliminated, now you must suffer the nightmare zone.

Big: What...?

Bodyguards:Alright move it fatty.

Big:Froggy.

Troy168:By the way Shadow, you asked me what the nightmare zone is right.

Shadow:Yeah

Troy168:Well imagine your worst nightmare coming to life.

Sonic:You mean...

Troy168:Yep.

Big:NOOOO FROGGY, DON'T DIE ON ME,.

Troy168:And that's all for today, tune in next time were these nine players play the challenge your viewers put in, so here's the score so far.

Tails:won lamron klat nac I naem it seoD.

Troy168:Yes tails.

Lives so far

Sonic:3

Tails:3

Knuckles:3

Amy:2

Shadow:3

Rouge:3

Blaze:3

Silver:3

Eggman:2

Big:0


	2. Round 2

Note:I know that the fact that it took too long, but it's back on

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 2.

Troy:Welcome back to the Ultimate dare challenge, here's what happened so far: All ten Sonic friends (Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Amy,Shadow,Rouge,Blaze,Silver,Eggman,Big) has agreed to play my ultimate challenges, most of then cleared the challenge, but Eggman and Amy has failed to clear a challenge and Big was the first one to be eliminated, in fact, let's check up on him in our nightmare zone.

Big: NOOO, DON'T LEAVE ME FROGGY, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Troy:Okay, know we'll all know the rules, and we got 2 reviews so get ready.

Tailsgod:

Tails & Amy: Have Sex

Sonic: Scare Shadow

Knuckles: Write a poem

Rouge: Give away your money

Blaze: Kiss Silver

Silver: Don't let Blaze kiss you

Eggman: Do a sexy dance

Amy:WHAT THE...

Troy:You have too, unless you want to enter my nightmare zone.

Tails: Well i'm going for it.

Amy: But...

(A Box landed on both Amy and Tails(Don't worry, the lower hole is opened))

Troy:I'll comeback to you in about 15 min, Let's go to Eggman.

Eggman:HAA, you called that a challenge, just give me 5 minute to get prepared.

Troy:Okayyyy...

Sonic:Hey, do you still remenber Maria.

Shadow:Yeah... where are you going with this.

Sonic:Well, I just... you know... BANG THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF HER!

Shadow:WHATTTT!

Sonic:Yeah, she enjoyes it and says that you are the worst person ever to be sleeping with her.

Shadow:YOUMOTHEFUCIANGOUINGTOKILL...

(Million of tranqulizer hit's Shadow in the back)

Troy:Okay, that's good enough, SONIC HAS CLEARED THE CHALLENGE.

Eggman:All right, I'm ready, play this music.

Troy:Okayyyyy...

(Imagined LMFAO:Sexy and I know it with , if you don't know, open a new tab, go to youtube, type sexy and I know it by LMFAO, and watch it, you'll know what I'm mean) (after that dance)

Troy:Good enough, EGGMAN HAS CLEARED THE CHALLENGE.

Rouge:Here, now i'm bankrupted, I have to sell alot of my stuff, I hope your happy you little...

Troy:Ummm... you know you don't have to sell all your stuff, but I'll take you off in the next challenge, anyways, ROUGE HAS CLEARED THE CHALLENGE, now let's check up on our little couple, remove the box...

(Box lifting up as both Tails and Amy (Both cover in spern) got up and ran towards to the towel boy)

Troy: Looks like Tails and Amy has cleared the challenge.

Tail: Look Amy, I...

Amy:Don't... touch... me... ever... again.

Knuckles:Hey, here's your goddam poem.

Troy:All right, let's take a look.

Poem:I'm the guy that saves the emerald, I ain't no coward that ain't fraid of no challenge, If you dare to make me mad, and you will suffer the pain in your nads.

Troy:... Is that your best work.

Knuckles: Hey shutup, I have broken 1000 pencils while making this crap.

Troy: Sorry Knuckles, but your poem sucks, so you failed the challenge.

Silver: Get the fuck away from me Blaze.

Blaze: I not going to lose this challenge, now get back here you shithead.

Silver: What you called...

(Blaze got Silver before he can get away)

Troy: Looks like Blaze has won the challenge, sorry Silver.

Silver: Fuck you Blaze.

Troy: Well that's all we got so tune in tomorrow in the next crazy challenge, here's the score so far.

Sonic:3

Tails:3

Knuckles:2

Amy:2

Shadow:3

Rouge:3

Blaze:3

Silver:2

Eggman:2

Big:X

Please review for any challenge you want to see and hope that your character wins.


	3. Round 3

SONIC ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 3.

Troy:Welcome back, here's what happen so far, with 9 players left, they are going to work harder, their was some sick moment, but everybody except Knuckles (who sucks at poems) and Silver (who got tricked) failed a challenge and are hoping not to get elimiated from the challenge, and we got our next reviewer

Bogey654

Tails: get sonic and amy together.

Sonic: dye fur pink.

Rouge:make out with amy.

Amy:get away from rouge.

Thats all i can think of.

Troy: All right, looks like Silver,Shadow,Eggman, and Knuckles are safe for now.

Blaze:Wait, you forgot about...

Troy:Let's get on with the challenges.

Tails: Okay Amy, I know we got a rough time, but I'm good at puting couples together.

Amy: You better.

Tails: Right, where's Sonic.

Troy: Yeah, now that you mencaned that, where is he, and who the hell are you.

?: Oh, don't mind me, I'm just an old janator,and I think I saw a blue hedgehog in the boys bathroom.

Amy:WHAT.

Troy:Okay, we can wait until he get's back,As for Rouge's challenge, due to the misunderstanding, Rouge won't be taking part in this challenge so I put Blaze into the challenge.

Blaze:Wait what.

Troy:Hey, if you manage to catch Silver, then you can catch Amy as well.

Blaze:Just a sec, I have to go do somthing private.

Troy:Okay, what's going on here, we can't have contestants rushing to the bathroom.

Amy:Well I'm going to get my Sonic, even breaking the bathroom rules.

(Amy charges into the males bathroom)

Amy:Where are you Sonic?

(Amy check every stall when Blaze got out of the stall and make out with her)

Amy:EWWW, Why are you doin... oh.

Blaze:Yep, looks like I win again.

Troy:Nice trick, Blaze has cleared the challenge and Amy lose her second challenge.

Amy:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tails:But where's Sonic?

Sonic: Right here, I manage to convince him to play along if I have to add a dose of that pink hair dye, sure I might have a hard time cleaming my hair, but at least I cleared the challenge.

Tails: But Sonic, if you did that, then...

Troy: Sorry Tails, but you failed your challenge and Sonic has cleared his, and that's all the time we have here, here's the score so far.

Sonic:3

Tails:2

Knuckles:2

Amy:1

Shadow:3

Rouge:3

Eggman:2

Blaze:3

Silver:2

Big:10th X


	4. Round 4

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 4

Troy:Welcome back to the ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE, here's what happen so far, our players are fighting it out from yesterday's challenge, most of... I mean few pass cause some weren't in the challenge, but Tails and Amy failed their challenges, will Amy pulled through, or will she be the next victim to our nightmare zone, we'll find out soon as we got a another reviewer.

96

Sonic: Have him go to Venice Italy and make sure to make him stay in one of the boats for an hour

Shadow: Reanact the Lumberjack song from Monty Python

Amy: Have her rap to super bass with her only listening to it three times. She just needs to know half the song

Blaze: Set Sonic on fire

Silver: Bring Michael Jackson back to life

Tails: Sing to Barry Manilow's Weekend in Newengland to both Cream and Cosmo

Rouge: Makeout with Chris Thorndyke

Eggman: Help president Obama get re-elected for the 2012 presidential election

Knuckles:beat up both Kevin James and Charlie Sheen

Amy:.. (her screan broke all of the studio glass)

Troy:Hey, Just for that, You need to know all of the lyrics in one try.

Amy:Too Easy, I'm a HUGE Nicki minaj fan

(Imagine Nicki Minaj super bass with Amy, it's just like last time)

Troy: I hate to admit it, but Amy has cleared the challe...

Sonic:! (while Sonic is running towards Italy and being on fire)

Troy:Looks like Blaze and Amy had clear the challenge then.

Knuckles: Wait, who's Kevin James and Charlie Sheen?

Troy: Your oppoment in your Wrestling match.

Charlie: I'm going to kick your ass.

Troy: Wait. where's Kevin?

Charlie: He was sick, but don't worry, cause I Bi-Winning.

(after 10 second)

Troy: Looks like Knuckles has beat Charlie and win the challenge.

Tails: I never heard of this song before.

Troy: Just try and Impressed then.

(After the bad sining of Manilow's Weekend in Newengland)

Cream: Please, stop sining.

Cosmo: That was the worst sining I have ever heard in my life.

Troy: Sorry Tails, but you lost the challenge.

Silver: Done.

Troy: What happen?

Silver: I just switch the overdose to the normal dose so he won't die of the overdose.

Troy: Nice, Looks like Silver had cl...

TV: We bring you this News Breaking Event, It seens that Michal Jackson has gone on a killing spree and killed Braka Obama, and shot himself in the head, that all in this News Breaking Event.

Silver&Eggman: OH COME ONNNNN!

Troy: Sorry guys, but you both failed the challenge, So Rouge, it's your turn, which one do you want, the teen version or the adult version.

Rouge: Are you nuts, I don't want neither of then.

Troy: So your quiting the challenge.

Rouge: No, Just give me a moment to think.

Troy: All right.

Shadow: What the hell is this song.

Troy: Don't know, but I heard that the lyrics is easy to menerize.

Shadow: Fine, let's get it over it.

(Imagine the lumberjack song with Shadow)

Troy: Shadow had cleared the challenge.

Shadow: Don't you ever give me that stupid song ever again.

Rouge: Okay, I'll go for the Adult version.

Troy: Allright then. (Used a time machine to bring the Adult Chris into the stage and blindfolded him)

Chris: What's going on.

Troy:Don't worry, just imagine you're kissing a women.

Chris: Alright.

(After 2 min)

Troy: Alright Chris, It's time to go.

Chris: Fine. (After he pushed him back to the time machine)

Troy: Rouge had clear the challenge.

Sonic: Hey..., I'm... back...

Troy: Good, Sonic Had cleared the challenge and that's all the time we had, but the next time we're doing it, theirs going to be some question to be answer with your 9 fav Sonic characters and including me, so ask away and we'll see you next time on our ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE.

Sonic:3

Tails:1

Knuckles:2

Amy:1

Shadow:3

Rouge:3

Blaze:3

Silver:1

Eggman:1

Big: 10th X

Please Review for your Questions and Challenge and hope your character's win.


	5. Round 5

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 5

Troy: Welcome back, here's what happened so far, there was some crazy moment, but it was a flaming blast as most of our players competed and win, except Tails, Eggman, And Silver, will they succed, or fail and suffer the Nightmare zone, here's our next reviewer.

Anything170

Sonic:Beat up Amy

Shadow:Gave up your powers to end world hungry

Blaze:BURN the FUCK out of Eggman

Eggman:Eat Dog shit

Tail:eat a pie filled with acid

Sliver:Sing Party Rock Athem

Knuckles:Do to the 'Robot' to the song

Rouge:lapdance from Troy(your welcome Troy)

Amy:Jump off the empire state building with no colthes(yes with those thing that safely get you down)

Eggman: ...(While being on fire)

Troy: Blaze has won the challenge in .15 seconds.

Blaze: Take that Eggman.

Tails: So, all I have to do is to eat this pie.

Troy: That's right Tails.

Tails: Well, okay then.

(after 1 pie eaten)

Tails: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Troy: Sorry Tails, I forgot to say that it's filled with acid, anyway, Tails had cleared the challenge.

Silver: Done.

Troy: Where's the song?

Silver: Right here, of course Knuckles couldn't make it.

Troy: All right, let's take a look.

(Imagine LMFAO party rock athem with Silver)

Knuckles: Are you ready Silver?

Troy: Sorry Knuckles, but you were too late, Silver had cleared the challenge all ready.

Knuckles: WHAT THE FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...

Shadow: the...ir, I... di...d yo...r damn... chall...

Troy: Shadow had cleared the challenge, Now it's your turn Rouge.

Rouge: Fine.

(After a failed attemt of a lap dance)

Troy: Sorry Rouge, but I'm not feeling a boner right now so you had failed.

Rouge: Damit.

Amy: Alright, I'm at the top, what do I do now?

Troy: Hang on a sec, you miss something.

Amy: What, What did I...

(Troy comes with a katama and slice Amy's clothes)

Amy: Heyyyyyyyyyy, what have you...

(Troy pushed Amy off the building, after 500 ft below, Sonic catches her... in a RKO style)

Troy: DAmn Sonic, but acceptable, Sonic and Amy had cleared the challenge.

(Troy used a Max Revive from pokemon)

Amy:What happen?

Tails: You don't want to know.

Eggman: Screw this, I'm not eating shit, I rather shove a cannon up my ass then to eat one of this shit.

Troy: Well then Eggman, you had failed your third challenge, you know what that's mean.

Audience: THE NIGHTMARE ZONE!

(Troy adivate the trap door that send Eggman through the Floor into the Nightmare zone)

Troy: That's all fokes, who will be the next person to be elimiated, and who will win my ULTIMATE CHALLENGE, well tune in soon folks as more crazy challenges awaits.

(Meanwhile, in the Nightmare zone)

Eggman: Ughhhhh, where the fuck am I?

?: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Eggman: Wait, I know that laugh it's...

?: That's right egghead.

Eggman: !

Scores so far

Sonic:3

Tails:1

Knuckles:1

Amy:1

Shadow:3

Rouge:2

Blaze:3

Silver:1

Eggman: 9th X

Big: 10th X


	6. Bonus Round

SONIC'S ULTIMATE CHALLENGE

Bonus Round

Troy: Welcome back, here's what happen last time, We has some dardeviling moments there, Rouge and Knuckles failed their challenge and Eggman have fallen victim to our Nightmare zone, infact, let's take a look at our Egghead right now.

Eggman: Noo... Stop... it... don't... rape... me... again.

?: Whaat, you want to go round 2?

Eggman: ...

Troy: Alright, now let's go on with our...

(a tech producer handed Troy a note, which he read)

Troy: Sorry folks, we seen to have some techno diffulties with our reviewer finder so we can't have our challenge.

Sonic: So that's means that we're all save today, right?

Troy: Wrong, I do have a backup challenge, in fact, let me explain the Rules,

You have to pick 10 boxes, eight of then contains traps, and 2 have's a check that gives you 100 rings, and those who never plays the Sonic series, 100 rings equal one life, so you have to pick carfully.

Blaze: Wait, theirs only 8 players.

Troy: I know, and since you talk first, you'll go first.

Blaze: Damit, all right, I'll go with box number 6.

(When Blaze open the box, a wrecking ball hits Blaze at her side)

Troy: Ouch, that's gotta hurt, allright Sonic, you're next.

Sonic: Allright then, I'll go with number 4.

(When Sonic open the box, a bunch of fangirls charge through the set and tear Sonic apart while trying to get Sonic's stuff)

Troy: Boy, you're going to feel that tomorrow, Amy, you're up.

Amy: Awwww man, do I have to, I'll go with 5.

(When Amy open the box, Edge comes through the set and Speared Amy to the ground)

Troy: And Amy got Speared, Thanks Edge.

Edge: No problem man.

Troy: Alright, Next up is Tails.

Tails: Oh man, this is going to hurt, I'll go with 9.

(When Tails open the box, A big boot swing down and hit Tails in the ass)

Troy: Ouch, so much for you ass, Rouge, you're up.

Rouge: Fine, I'll go with 2.

(When Rouge opened the box, a check spring up in the air)

Troy: Look's like Rouge got her life back, Silver, your up.

Silver: Okay, Just give me a sec.

Troy: Don't even think about using your physic power cause these box are pysic proof.

Silver: Damit, alright then, I'll go with 7.

(When Silver open the box, A giant bat hit Silver in the back and send him to the moon)

Troy: Looks like it's a homerun, Knuckles, you're up.

Knuckles: Alright then, I going with box 1.

(When Knuckles open a box, a giant boxing glove hits Knuckles in the head)

Troy: Looks like it's a KO, last up is Shadow.

Shadow: Fine, Box 8.

(When Shadow open a box, a million tranquizers hit's Shadow in the back)

Troy: Looks like the past came back to haunt him, and that's all the time we have, so comeback next time when our Reviewer finder get's working again, so here's the score so far.

Sonic: 3

Tails: 1

Knuckles:1

Amy:1

Shadow:3

Rouge:3

Blaze:3

Silver:1

Eggman: 9th X

Big: 10th X


	7. Round 6

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 6

Troy: Alright we're back, here's what happened so far, when our Reviewer Finder is busted, we have to play our bonus round, most of then failed painfully, but Rouge have manage to get back her life, and right now, we got a reviewer.

Sonatchet96

Blaze go have sex with Sonic.

Sonic: try to avoid Blaze anyway you can.

Amy: dye your fur green.

Knuckles: give Rouge the Master Emerald.

Rouge: make out with Tails.

Blaze: Alright then, let's ge...

(Blaze turned and notice that Sonic gone)

Blaze: Damit Sonic, I will not lose this challenge so get back here.

Amy: Why do I have to dye my hair green?

Troy: 3 reason, 1: It's your challenge, 2: you're on your last life, 3: it's funny to see a green women hedgehog.

Amy: Fine.

(Amy dunks her head in green hair dye)

Troy: Amy has cleared the Challenge.

Knuckles: WHAT, I WILL NOT GIVE MY MASTER EMERALD TO THAT, THAT, FUCKEN SLUT.

Troy: Well Knuckles, you have failed your third challenge so you know what that means

Audience: THE NIGHTMARE ZONE!

(A trap door open up and Knuckles fall through the floor)

Troy: Looks like Knuckles is our third player to be elimiated from our Ultimate challenge.

Rouge: All right then, let's get over with it fox boy.

(Before Tails can speak, Rouge grab Tails and makeout with him for 1 minute)

Troy: Look's like Rouge have cleared the challenge, and that's all the time we have so Sonic had cleared the challenge and we'll see you next time.

Blaze: Wait, I lost, DAMIT!

(Meanwhile at the Nightmare Zone)

Knuckles: Oww, man, so this is th... wait.

(Knuckles examine a spern on the ground)

Knuckles: What the, oh no, don't tell me.

Rouge: Ohh yeah, Harder Sonic, go harder.

Sonic: All right then, it's a good thing that Knuckles isn't here.

Knuckles: WHAT THE FLYING FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY EMERALD, GET OFF IT OR I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!

(Knuckles tried to punch him, but his punch went through)

Knuckles: What, why did my fist went through, oh, no, no, .

Sonic:3

Tails:1

Amy:1

Shadow:3

Rouge:3

Blaze:2

Silver:1

Knuckles:8th X

Eggman:9th X

Big:10th X


	8. Round 7

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 7

Troy: Welcome back, here's what happen last time, after our bonus round, our 8 survivors went to complete the challenge, but in the end, Knuckles became our 8th player to be elimiated from the Ultimate Challenge, so let's check up on him.

Knuckles: OH MY GOD, THEY JUST FUCKED UP MY FUCKEN MASTER EMERALD, THOSE FUCKEN BA...

Troy: Okay, let's go on with our next reviewer.

InvaderDek

Blaze: make out with shadow

Sonic: kill scourge

Rouge: have sex with shadow

Shadow: take your powers back

Tails: eat sonics shit

Amy: get naked and dance to sexi and I know it

Shadow: HA, this is my lucky day.

(Shadow snaps his finger, and regains his powers back, which he used it to teleport Blaze and Rouge into their position)

Shadow: You slut(Rouge), get sucking, and you bitch(Blaze), pucker up.

(Shadow force Rouge and Blaze into their challenge, with his left hand on Rouge, and his right hand on Blaze, they made then do the challenge for 2 min)

Troy: Looks like Shadow, Rouge, and Blaze have all cleared the challenge.

Sonic: ...yeah, I even heard from SEGA, (the company that actually own the Sonic characters) they are talking with each other and saying that you could be in our series.

Scourge: Cool, so where is this gig.

Sonic: Don't worry, I hired a limozine to pick you up and take you there.

Scourge: Thanks man, see ya.

(Sonic shut his phone)

Sonic: Yeah, sucker, hey Troy, can I have that shotgun.

Troy: Sure, but no funny buisness.

Sonic: Don't worry, oh and Tails, here's my shit.

Tails: Oh man, here goes.

(Tails was about to puke, but he sucked it up and finished it)

Troy: Tails had cleared the challenge.

Tails: You know what, this isn't bad.

Amy: Why do I have to do this?

Troy: Do you need your reasons again.

Amy: Nooo...

(Amy striped down her clothes and dance with the LMFAO Sexy and I know it)

Amy: there... done...

Troy: Amy had cleared the challenge, well fo...

Scourge: Yooo man, where's the gig?

Sonic: Right here.

(Before Scourge can turned(I'm going to get alot of hate mails for this) Sonic shoots Scourge in the back)

Sonic: Boo ya, I won.

Troy: Yeah, even thought I was about to end it, but you survive in a nick of time so Sonic have cleared the challenge, well folks, that's all the time we have here so tune in next time to see if your character can win the ULTIMATE PRIZE!

Sonic:3

Tails:1

Amy:1

Shadow:3

Rouge:3

Blaze:2

Silver:1

Knuckles:8th X

Eggman:9th X

Big:10th X


	9. Round 8

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 8

Troy:Welcome back, here's what happened last time, Everybody had cleared their challenges, but Shadow was the Luckiest Competitor with his challenges, now did you remenber Anything170.

Sonic:Yeah

Troy:Well he's back with more challenges.

Anything170

Sonic: glue your feet to the floor

Shadow: shoot sonic in the dick

Tails: Enter the game "Halo:Reach" and survive

Rouge: Strip dance for silver

Silver: Don't get a boner

Blaze: have sex with amy

Amy:don't let that happen

Sonic:Too easy.

(Sonic grab a jar of glue and attented to put it on)

Troy:Wait Sonic.

Sonic:What.

Troy: Do it over where that X mark is.

Sonic:Okaaaaayyy.

(Sonic glued his shoes and stand on the X mark)

Troy: Good, Sonic had cleared the challenge, oh and here you go Shadow.

(hands Shadow a M16 with 2 acid filled bullets loaded in)

Shadow: Thanks, now hold still faker.

(Before Sonic can say something, Shadow shot Sonic in the dick twice)

Sonic: OWWWWWWWWWWWW, IT'S FUCKEN BURNS, WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THOSE BULLETS YOU BASTERD!

Troy: You mean those acid bullets that Anything170 loaded in the gun before the show start, anyways, Shadow has cleared the challenge.

Tails: So how long an I suppose to be in this game for?

Troy: For about 15 mins, or until you die in the game.

Tails: Wait, what...

(before Tails can continued, Troy push him into the portal that lead him into the game)

Amy: Keep away from me Blaze.

Blaze: I will not lose this challenge, so get back here.

Troy: This may take a while so we'll go on with Silver and Rouge's challenges, and remenber Silver, if you got a boner, the bell will ring so Start it Rouge.

(Rouge begain her dance as Silver tries to hold on to his crotch)

Rouge:Come on Silver, you know you feeling it.

Silver: Shut... it Rouge.

Rouge: Guess I have to go a little harder.

(Rouge takes her bra off as her dancing increase, and Silver sweating increase as his crotch feels harder and harder to hold on to)

Rouge: Admited, you're feeling it, you want to let it all out.

Silver: I said... shut it... Rouge... I'm not... geting... a boner.

Rouge: All right, time to take it all out.

(Rouge took her clothing off her as her dancing increase even more, Silver tries to block his dick, but he feels more pain)

Rouge: I know that you're having a boner, just say it, express yourself.

Silver: I SAID SHUT IT YOU STUPID BITCH!

(The moment Silver release his crotch, the bell ringed when his dick hit the bell)

Troy: Sorry Silver, you lost your third challenge, and you know what that means.

Audience: The Nightmaare zone.

(The Trap Door opened up and Silver fall through the floor)

Troy: Oh and I'm selling those picture in kijiji.

Rouge: You mean Ebay.

Troy: No, they don't sell naked woman pictures.

(Tails appears through the portal wearing master chief armour)

Tails: There, done.

Troy: Tails has cleared the challenge, and that's all the time we have here so Amy has cleared the challenge.

Blaze: WHAT, BUT I WAS ABOUT TO...

Amy: You heard him, I won.

Blaze: DAMIT!

Troy: So, with our 4th competitor has been elimated, will your character survive the ULTIMATE CHALLENGE, we'll see you next time.

(meanwhile)

Silver: Ugghh, where an I?

Blaze: Ohhhhhh, yes, I love the way you fuck me around dr.

Silver: WHAT, OH MY !

Sonic:3

Tails:1

Amy:1

Shadow:3

Rouge:3

Blaze:1

Silver:7th X

Knuckles:8th X

Eggman:9th X

Big:10th X


	10. Round 9

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 9

Troy: Welcome back, here's what happened last time, This was the wild and sexy challenge as most of then cleared the challenge, but due to Amy's speed and Rouge Sexyness, Blaze and Silver failed their challenge, thus causing Silver to lose his third challenge and was sent into the nightmare zone, and let's take a look at Silver Right know.

Silver:...never been in love... they never got married... they never made a video...

Troy:Actually Silver, They did made a video, and it's a huge hit.

Silver:...

Troy:Speaking of which, I been noticing that both Sonic and Shadow had never failed their challenge, so for this day, everyone except Sonic and Shadow won't have to do the challenge today.

Everybody except Sonic and Shadow:YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Sonic:What.

Shadow:WHAT THE FUCKKKKKK.

Troy: Here's the reviewer.

The Father Confessor

shadow: fuck sonic

sonic: try and enjoy it.

Shadow: WHAT, I WILL NOT FUCK WITH SONIC, I RATHER SHOOT MYSELF IN THE FUCKEN HEAD A MILLION TIMES!

Troy:Since you won't go for it, Shadow, you are disquaified and you know what that means.

Audience: THE NIGHTMARE ZONE!

(The trap door open up, but shadow jumped out of the way and hold a gun)

Shadow: Ha, you think I would fall for this same trick again.

(Before Shadow can shoot, A million tranquizers hit Shadow in the back and fall through the trap door)

Troy:I guess you did, before we can continued, Sonic, you failed your challenge.

Sonic: WHAT, but...

Troy: No buts, anyways, there are good news, and theirs bad news, the good news is that since theirs 5 of you guys left, you won't suffer the nightmare zone anymore.

Everybody: YESSSSSSSS.

Troy:But the bad news is that the challenge is going to be harder than before, but you can handle it, and that's all the time we have here so see you next time on the ULTIMATE CHALLENGE!

(Meanwhile)

Shadow: Ugghhh... where the fuck am I.

(Shadow examin the area and notic the flyer on the ground)

Shadow: Hmmmm, what the hell is this, a women who want's to get fucked huh, who the hell is this slut.

Person 1: Man, can this line goes any slower.

Person 2: Yeah, I have to fuck Maria before I have to go to work.

Shadow: WHAT!

(Shadow pulles out a AK-47)

Shadow: YOU WILL ALL DIE NOW MOTHERFUCKERS!

(Shadow start firing his machine gun, but all of the bullets went through then)

Shadow: WHAT, MY FUCKEN BULLETS ISN'T WORKING, ...

Sonic:2

Tails:1

Amy:1

Rouge:3

Blaze:1

Shadow:6th X

Silver: 7th X

Knuckles: 8th X

Eggman: 9th X

Big: 10th X


	11. Round 10

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 10

Troy:Welcome back, here's what happened so far, We been noticing the fact that both Sonic and Shadow was completing challenge without fail's, so we decided to put both Sonic and Shadow in the challenge, and It didn't go well, and thus Shadow is our last contestant to enter our Nightmare zone, we would go check up on him, but apperiently, Shadow has been blowing steam, so were going straight to the reviewer.

bryan mccloud

Sonic: swim around the swimming pool 40 times without resting

Tails: put metal inside Sonic's Shoes and Gloves before the start of his dare.

Amy: eat 10 (mud) cakes

Rouge: steal 1000 cars in a day

Blaze: Do a foursome with Amy, Rouge, Troy, and Sonic together in a room.

Rouge: Done.

Troy: Wow, that was fast, we'll let our...

Rouge: No need, I always keep my journal when I steal stuff, and they are accurate.

Blaze: She lying.

Troy: We'll let our judge take a look, device the fact that Rouge Stole alot of cars before the other's start, or the fact that she just kept a journal of things she just stole.

Sonic:You mean I have to go in there!

Tails: Don't worry Sonic, I'll make your Gloves and your Shoes capable of being underwater.

Sonic:Oh, Thanks Tails.

(Hands him his gloves and Shoes)

Tails:This might take a minute.

(While Tails makes the (metal) equipment, one of the chiefs comes in)

Chief: Excuse me, but did you order these 10 special made cakes.

Troy: Yeah, just put then in the Table.

(The other Chiefs bring their (Special) cake and put then in the table)

Cheif: Are you sure you can eat this.

Troy: Oh, there not for me, there for a friend.

(Before the Chief can speak, he shove then out and paid then for the cakes)

Amy: So, what is this "Special" cake filled with.

Troy: Oh, you know, basic ingredients, except the fact that they never told me about the special ingrediant.

Amy: So, I have to eat all of this.

Troy: Yes.

Amy: Well, alright.

(Amy grab's one of the cake and attends to eat it, but she check's the cake closly)

Amy: This cake feel's light.

(Amy eat's one of the cake, and than barf it out)

Amy: UGHHHH, IT'S MUD.

Troy: Ohhhh, so that's the secret ingredient, well you have 9 cakes and a barf to go.

Amy: What, but...

Troy:You want to be eliminated.

Amy:No.

Sonic:Man, Tails hurry up.

Tails: All done.

(Tails handed him back the (Metal) Shoes and Gloves)

Sonic: Thanks Tails.

(Sonic Dived in and attent to swim, but due to the metal, Sonic sinks to the bottom floor)

Sonic:what theeeee, why did I sink.

Troy:Hmmm, mabey Tails have put metal in your stuff and completed the challenge.

Sonic: WHATT, that's it, time for plan B.

(Sonic Spin dash around the pool 40 times, and flew out of the pool)

Troy: Woah, even the Metal didn't slow him down, Sonic have cleared the challenge, now you have to get ready for Blaze challenge.

Blaze: I know, I know.

(Sonic, Blaze, Rouge, and Troy went in the room, but Blaze requested not to show this live so I'll just skip straight to the end)

Troy:Man, now that's a foursome, Blaze had cleared the challenge.

Amy: Their done, and I feel that I going to throw up.

Troy: Rigghhhhhttt, Amy had cleared the challenge, well folks, that's all the time we have here, oh and many of you have been wandering if Rouge have cleared the challenge or not, well our Judge have comfirmed that Rouge did infact, cleared the challenge, even stole my car, we'll see you all next time.

(Meanwhile, for a minute if you been wandering about Shadow being in the Nightmare zone)

Shadow: OH COMEON, NOT EVEN MY FUCKEN ATOM BOMB CAN'T KILL THESE ASSHOLES.

Sonic:2

Tails:1

Amy:1

Rouge:3

Blaze:1

Shadow:6th X

Silver: 7th X

Knuckles: 8th X

Eggman: 9th X

Big: 10th X


	12. Round 11

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 11

Troy: Welcome back, here's what happened so far, With the start of our Final 5 players, we were getting hardcore, with backstabs, stealing, and eating gross stuff, everybody had cleared the challenge, now normally we get a reviewer, but this time, we got a Guest Star coming.

Blaze: Who is it.

Troy: Anything170

Everybody (Except Troy): ARRRRRRRRGGH.

Troy:Please Welcome, Anything170

(The Audience cheared as Anything170 comes into the stage)

Anything170:Thank you, Thank you, I got some challenge, but I won't tell you untill it's time for your dare, anyway, Sonic, Rouge, can you come here.

Sonic: Oh, okay...

Rouge: Fine, but if your thinking of what I'm thinking, then you can forget it.

Anything170: Don't worry, it's not that, anyway, I'm going to teleport you into the game world, don't ask what the game world is, Let me give your challenge, Sonic, you ever heard of Left 4 dead.

Sonic:Nooo...

Anything170: Well your challenge is to enter this game and survive the entire game.

Sonic: How long?

Anything170:Ohhh, about 5 chapters

Sonic: Heeh, It won't be long.

(Sonic Rushes into the portal)

Rouge:You mean I have to go with him.

Anything170: Noo, your challenge is diffrent, your going to play "Assasin's Creed Revelations".

Rouge: What's the catch.

Anything170:You need to reach "Master Assasin".

Rouge: Too easy.

(Rouge walks in through the portal)

Troy:Alright, we got two players in the game world, so what now Anything170?

Anything170: Ohh, well there's four more things...

Troy:You mean three, considering the fact that Shadow is elimiated.

Anything170:Oh, sorry, anyway, Blaze, you have to light yourself on fi...

Blaze:Done.

(Blaze Snap her finger and she ignite herself on fire)

Troy:Looks like Blaze had cleared the challenge.

Anything170:Okay,that was too easy, anyway, Tails, your challenge is to make a super computer.

Tails:Okay

Anything170:Okay then, you got 5 minutes.

(Tails rush into his workshop and begain assembling the computer)

Troy:So you have one more challenge.

Anything170:Yep, Amy, you have to be trap in a collaps cave for a day... with me.

Amy:WHAT, I'M NOT GOING IN WITH THAT PERVERT WHO JUST...

Troy: Umm.. Anything170, you might want to step to the left.

(After he move to the left, Troy pushed the switch and Amy was pushed through into the trapdoor)

Troy:Have fun in that cave with him.

Anything170:Thanks man.

(Anything170 jumped in through the cave)

Tails:There, done, hey, where did he go.

Troy:Into the cave with Amy, anyway where's your super computer.

Tails: Right here.

(Both Tails and Troy went in and Troy Examine the Super Computer)

Troy: Nice done Tails, you have Completed your Challenge, well this might be a while so we'll move in next time so they have atleast a chance to complete the challenge.

Tails: So What am I going to do.

Troy: Here's the ticket, go in the airplane and meet my driver, he'll explain everything once you arrived.

Tails:Okay.

Troy:Well folkes, that's all the time we have here, are they going to complete their challenges, or fail it, we'll see you all next time on the ULTIMATE CHALLENGE.

Sonic:2

Tails:1

Amy:1

Rouge:3

Blaze:1

Shadow:6th X

Silver:7th X

Knuckles:8th X

Eggman:9th X

Big:10th X


	13. Round 12

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Troy: Welcome back, here's what happened so far, our guest star, and our number one fan Anything170 came into our show and make some crazy challenges that we have to wait until today, so now... let...

(Troy turned and saw Blaze licking her leg)

Troy:Ummmmm...

Blaze:WHAT!

Troy: Nothing, nothing, anyway, let's continued with our challenges, and let's check up on our little couple.

(Troy turns on Tail's Super Computer and took a look at Anything170 and Amy)

Amy:GET AWAY FROM ME PERVERT.

Anything170: aw come on, I'm the Guest star.

Amy: Yeah, and a PERVERT.

Troy: Okay, now let's check up on Sonic.

(Troy Change the channel (don't ask) and the screen change into Sonic's first person view)

Sonic: Come on guys, we got to hold out until the truck get's here.

Bill: Shut up Hedgehog, it's your falt that one of our comrads got killed.

Zoey: But he sacrifice himself to save us.

Bill: Shut up Zoey, he was doing fine until..

Sonic: LOOK OUT FOR THE HUNTERS.

(They turned and the hunter came and attack bill)

Bill: AGGHHH, GET THIS FUCKEN HUNTER OFF ME.

Zoey: There's the Truck.

Sonic:Quick, get in.

Bill: YOU SOME OF BITCHES, GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME YOU ASS HOLE...

(They escape as Bill is left to be eaten alive by the zombies, and then Sonic have appeared through the portal)

Sonic: What happened.

Troy: You have cleared the challenge.

Sonic: YESSS, by the way, where's the others.

Troy: Well Blaze is doing, I don't want to know what, Rouge is...

(Before Troy can finish, Rouge appeared through the portal)

Troy: Oh, Rouge, we were talking about you, what happened.

Rouge: I got banned before I can reach Master Assassin.

Troy: Well sorry Rouge, but you lose the challenge.

Rouge: Damit.

Troy: And looks like the time is up.

(Troy adivate the trap door and release the rope ladder)

Troy:Alright guys, your time is up.

(Both Amy and Anything170 climb out of the trapdoor)

Troy: So how's your time in the cave.

Anything170:Good, good, and thanks for having me here.

Troy: Right, let's give it up for Anything170.

(The Audience cheered as Anything170 left the Stage)

Troy: Well guy's, that's all of the time we have here so we'll see you all next time on ULTIMATE CHALLENGE!

Sonic: Wait, Where's Tails?

Sonic:2

Tails:1

Amy:1

Rouge:2

Blaze:1

Shadow:6th X

Silver:7th X

Knuckles:8th X

Eggman:9th X

Big:10th X


	14. Round 13

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round:13

Troy:Welcome back, here's what happened so far, we continued our challenge when Sonic and Amy came back successfully, but Rouge got banned and failed, who will they get elimiated next, and we got a returned reviewer.

96

Sonic: Do thirty celebrity inpressions in twenty seconds

Tails: Enter Ninja Warrior in Japan and clear the first two stage without falling in the water.

Amy: Make out with 96

Rouge: Make time travel possible

Troy: Are you ready Sonic.

Sonic: But I don't know any celebrity impressions.

Troy: Annnd, GO!

(As the Timer counts down, Sonic was panicing cause he doesn't know any celebrity impressions)

Troy:Sorry Sonic, but your time is up, and you just lost the challenge big time.

Amy:So, who is 96?

Troy:A guy about your age, and everybody, give it up for... 96

(The Audience Cheered as 96 came into the stage)

96: Thank's, and thank you for having me in this show.

Troy: No problem Mr...

96: Just call me Nick.

Troy:Allright then, Now Amy, you must make out with Nick for 2 minutes.

Amy: Fine, but just for 2 minutes.

(Both Amy and Nick start to makeout, after 2 minutes, they both stop)

Troy: Alright, Amy has cleared the challenge.

Nick: Thank you Amy, you had make my day, see ya.

(The Audience cheered as Nick leaves the Stage)

Troy: Alright, now we check up on Tails in Mt. Midoriama,Japan, how is going Tails.

Tails:Oh hi, I just completed the entire Ninja Warrior challenge.

Troy:Yeah, except the fact that you can't just fly over all of the challenge.

Tails:But...

Troy:We'll let the Judge decide if you cleared the challenge or not.

Rouge:Hey, I manage to make time travel possible.

Troy:Alright, let me... see...

(Troy was noticing that there's an another bat woman in the stage, and she was taller and hotter than Rouge)

Troy:Ummmmm...

?:Oh, I'm Rouge from the Future.

Troy:Okay, anyway, where's the device?

(Pre)Rouge:Right here.

((Pre)Rouge handed him the time travel device)

Troy: So how does it work.

(Fut)Rouge: Just push the button and say what timeline you wanted to go.

Troy: Let me check, Ahem, Ultimate challenge stage 12:21 p.m.

(After saying that, the device transport him 2 min to the future)

Troy: Well, Looks like the Present Rouge has cleared the challenge.

(Fut)Rouge:Well, I have to get going.

((Fut)Rouge push the device and she transport back to the future)

Troy: All right, the Judge has inform me that Tails has infact, cleared all of the challenge without flying, and Tails has Cleared the challenge, well folks, that's all the time we have here, so bring on the challenge, and I'll see you all next time.

Sonic:1

Tails:1

Amy:1

Rouge:2

Blaze:1

Shadow:6th X

Silver: 7th X

Knuckle: 8th X

Eggman: 9th X

Big: 10th X


	15. Round 14

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 14

Troy:Welcome back, here's what happened so far, the challenge was getting harder as most contestants completed the challenge, but Sonic should paid attention to celebrity before coming to the show cause he lost his challenge, But now, it's time for... The BATTLE ROUND!

Rouge: What the hell the battle round?

Troy: Well it's since it's close to the end, I decided it's time for a little tourament battles, the fact is, it's going to be a series of one on one battles, so the rounds is, Sonic vs Tails, and Amy vs Blaze.

Amy:Wait, what about Rouge?

Troy:Well since Rouge has the extra life, she moves up to the semi-finals, or even the finals.

Blaze:What do you...

Troy: Right, it's time for Sonic to face up with Tails, and I got the challenge for both of then, Tails, you have a ten minute time linit, your challenge is to go to hell and find the Dark Oak's helmet,...

Tails:Wait, what's a...

Troy:As for Sonic, your challenge is to be Mephilies's slave for 10 minutes, and you have to like it.

Sonic:WHAT, YOU MEAN I HAVE TO BE HIS SLAVE TO THAT BASTARD WHO JUST KILLED ME!

Troy:You mean that hedgehog master that going to boss you around until your ten minutes is up, and just to make sure...

(Troy pushes the button as Sonic is Transported out of the Stage)

Troy: And your challenge starts NOW!

(Troy pushes the button as Tails is Transported out of the Stage, and in the edge of the stairs to hell)

Tails:Umm, excuse me...

Devil 1: Name.

Tails: Ummm, Miles"Tails"Prower.

(Devil 1 search through the files and then said)

Devil 1:Let me see, Tails... Tails... ah yes, he said that you be arriving, now here's the deal kid, the helmet is in the end of the 11th level of hell, and the only way to enter is to go through the 11th stages of hell in order to get the mask.

Tails: Okay then.

(Tails rushed down the stairs to start of his adventure)

(Meanwhile)

(Sonic was transported into Mephiles's office as Mephiles enter the room)

Mephiles:Well, Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog, I got a call that I'm getting a slave, looks like it's a good surprize, since I can't have you for a long time, you have to go hard times.

Sonic:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Meanwhile, 2 mins later)

Tails:Man, I just went pass through some crazy times, first I have to write a really big poen, then I have to go through a Relly big storm, then the awful rain with the awful beast, well, at lease it won't get any worst.

(When Tails reach the 4th level of hell a devil apeared(note,I'm doing the appierence when they arrive in my story, not in between so you won't ge confuse))

Devil 2:Welcome to the 4th level of hell, in this level is... Greed, you must suffer through your greed of money.

Tails:But I never been a greed of money.

Devil 2: Oh YEAH, we'll see if you can pass through the Greed trial.

(A bunch of gold and jewels appeared Around the Circle)

Devil 2: Now... GOOO!

(Tails has been pushed by a fierce wind as he fell onto the circle. Tails examine the area and decided that the gold and jewels was the reason that it's going down toward the spikes, so he pushed all of the gold and jewels before the platform hit's the spikes)

Devil; Hmph, So you pass, Get out of here before I kill you!

(Tails Rushly Fly out of the platform felling releve that he passed it)

(Meanwhile, 1 min later)

(Sonic was so pissed off that he had to work with him, but he had made him do alot of stuff that any maid could just shoot thenself in the head, he was cleaning up when he arrived in a pissoff mode)

Mephiles:I an going to kill that SON OF A BITCH WHO JUST PISSED ME OFFED!

Sonic:What happenedLike the fact that i cared.

Mephiles: SOME JACKASS JUST TOOK A FUCKEN HUGE DUMP ON MY TUB, I NEED YOU TO CLEAM IT UP WHILE I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT JACKASS WHO JUST TOOK A DUMP ON MY TUB!

(Mephiles took off while Sonic just went to his washroom)

(Sonic:Man, someone must've have a death wish, yeah, I would do the same, but I have to be in the super form before doing it.)

(When Sonic enter the washroom, he saw that someone actually did took a FREAKING HUGE DUMP IN A FRICKEN WORLD, and his bathtub is a size of a very large pool, when he was in shock, he saw the card and he read it)

"HA, IT WAS ME, NOW GET CLEANING HEDGEHOG

Mephiles"

(Sonic was pissed off, and was confuse of how he manage to do all of this (Oh, and OUCH), and went to work)

(Meanwhile, 2 min later)

Tails:Man, it just get worst, and worst from here, I just went through a big fight, get trap by a flaming tomb, and face a minator, I just hope it doesn't get worst from here on out.

(When Tails reach to the 8th level of hell, 2 devil appeared, in their tour clothes)

Devil 3:Hello Tails, welcome to the 8th level of hell, in order to get through you must take a tour around the 8th level of hell.

Tails:Well, since I just went through all of that, it should be nice for a tour.

Devil 4:Wow, Splended, okay just ask us questions if you want and we'll be there to answer then, okay, okay.

(Both Devils and Tails went towards the first section)

Devil 3:Over here is where people are getting whipped, it's a nice way if you tried to suduce someone.

Tails:By the way, what is this level based offed.

Devil 4: Oh good question, in this level, it's based on fraud.

Tails:Oh.

(While they were on the first section, two more devils appeared and started whiping Tails)

Tails:OWWW hey, stop it.

Devil 3: Oh, don't worry, it's part of the tour, it won't hurt at all.

(Tails:Oh, should've told me that earlier, and they are hurting me)

(After they reach the end of the first section, the 2 devils that was whiping Tails just vanished)

Devil 4:All right, that was our first stop of the tour, now let's continued with our tour.

(Before Tails can say somthing, they continued into the second section of the tour)

(Meanwhile, 1 min later)

(Sonic was covered in shit after cleaning all of that shit that Mephilies justed made, he was about to rest when Mephilies appeared)

Mephilies:So,Did you have fun?

(Sonic have many things to say, but he didn't, knowing the fact that he could get kick out and lose the challenge)

Mephilies:Oh, and by the way, I been notice that some of the dishes were abit greasy, so I want you to clean up all of those dishes that has grease in it.

(Sonic wented down knowing the fact that Mephilies is part of the crazy plan to humliated him, when he arrived, he saw that the floor was covered in pieces of dished, infact it was in pile)

Mephilies:Yeah, I notice that every dish was greasy, so you better get cleaning.

(Sonic was So pissed off that he was about to kill him, but he remenbered that he has a challenge to do, and begin cleaning)

(Meanwhile, 2 min later)

(Tails just went through all of the sections of the tour and he just experence all of the pain that they had to go through, and they just reached the end of the tour)

Devil 3: And that's the end of the tour, we thank you for enjoying our tour, you may now enter the 9th level of hell.

(Tails was happy that it was over, and yet at the same time, feels that it was not the end of it, when he reach the 9th level of hell, he notice that there's a platform made of ice and two stairs, then a devil appeared)

Devil 5:All right, listen up, you have two stairs, one reach to the 11th level of hell, the other reach you towards the 10th level of hell, you must talk to this person to find out.

(Tails realize that he was running out of time and ask the guy out.)

Guy:Oh, I know which is the 11th level, it's the left, I hope your happy.

(Tails believe that was too easy, he notice that there's other people on Ice, he remenber something Knuckle said earlier(Before they went into the show by the way))

(Flash Back)

Tails:Hey Knuckles, what happened to traitors?

Knuckles: Oh, I put then in Ice, they always tell lies, so don't listen to then, don't listen to then, .on't li...n to t..n (the rest is fazy afterward, oh and returning back)

(Tails then realize that he aways lie, so he went into the right side, and he was in the 11th level of hell, when he got there, someone came, put grapes in his nose)

Tails:Wait, why did you...

Guy 2:...

(He was saying the same words over and over again as Tails covered his ear, but his voice came through his hands, it was painful)

(Meanwhile)

(Sonic was done cleaning up all of the glass, with his knuckles bleading to death, when Mephiles appeared)

Mephiles: Why are you resting, you still have more work to do...

(Before he can finish, a bean came out of nowhere and Sonic was Transported back to the Stage)

Troy:Welcome back Sonic, so how's your Time with Mephiles.

Sonic:Don't... Take... Me... There... Ever... Again...

Troy:Well I came to tell you that you just won the challenge and Tails was elimiated from the challenge.

(He was happy that it was over, but his knuckles was still bleeding so Troy requested some medics to help him out)

Troy:Well guys, thank you for watching our show, Where getting close to our winner, but next time, it will be Blaze vs Amy in a battle, and Rouge is getting a challenge, so see you next time.

(Meanwhile)

(Sonic was in the Medic room when he saw Tails with bandades all round his head)

Sonic:Hey, what happened to you?

Tails: Don't ask.

Sonic:1

Amy:1

Rouge:2

Blaze:1

Tails:5th X

Shadow: 6th X

Silver: 7th X

Knuckles: 8th X

Eggman: 9th X

Big: 10th X


	16. Round 15

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 15

Troy: Welcome back, here's what happened so far, We were getting close, So I decided to throw in the BATTLEROUND, and it was Sonic facing his Friend Tails in a ten minute battle, but in the end, Sonic came out in top, but know it's time for Rouge's challenge, and after that, it will be Blaze vs Amy.

Rouge: So what's my challenge.

Troy: You have to makeout with DemonFiccer.

Rouge: Too easy.

Troy: Oh really, let's bring him out.

(The Audience cheered as Demon appeared in stage)

Demon:All right, so what do I have to do here?

Troy:All you have to do is to makeout with Rouge the Bat.

Demon:Just that, no sleep with her, no being her slave.

Troy:No,No, just makeout with her.

Demon:Okay.

(Rouge and Demon start to makeout, and after 2 min, they stop)

Troy:All right, looks like Rouge had cleared the challenge.

Demon:Yeah, thanks for that.

(The Audience cheered as Demon left the stage)

Troy:Now that's out of the way, it's time for Blaze vs Amy, Blaze, your challenge is to avoid Rouge from kissing you...

Rouge:Wait, I thou...

Troy:And as for you Amy, your challenge is to reject Sonic's questions of dating you.

Sonic:But I just...

Troy:And you might be wandring why I just said your names, well it's also Sonic vs Rouge.

Both Sonic & Rouge:WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Troy:Oh yeah, well the thing is that who ever wins, will go to the finals, the loser must face ether Blaze or Amy if they survive the round, and I was going to let Blaze a 1 min headstart, but since Rouge won the challenge, the Challenge starts now.

(Before Rouge has a chance to turn, Blaze Run towards the doors)

Rouge:Damit, I'm not going to lose this challenge.

(Rouge went towards Blaze as Amy was shivering of what was the challenge)

Sonic:So Amy, you want to go out with me.

Amy:But... S.S...Sonic...

(Sonic:Too easy, She has a crush on me all the time)

Sonic:You know that you always chase me, and wanting me to go on the date with you, well now's your chance, I'm asking you to go on a date,so, would you go?

Amy:Bu...Bu...But... I Ca...Ca...

Sonic:Come on Amy, Spit it out.

(Meanwhile)

(Rouge was in the garage searching for Blaze)

(Rouge:Man, She has a good hiding sp... Wait, I have an Idea)

Rouge:Oh well, I guess Blaze isn't here, I guess I'll have to take the Sol Emeralds.

(Blaze, who is hiding was shocked that Rouge said that)

(Blaze:What, I can't let here take those Sol Emeralds, but then again, that leaves me in open direct to being kissed by her, so I have to be careful)

(Meanwhile)

(Sonic was still asking Amy about him dating her, and as for Amy, man,She is Shivering like an Jello in a earthquake, her face was Red as a volcano, her clothes was ripped, her head is shivering like a fountain)

Sonic:In fact, if you said yes in about 1 min, I'll let you kiss me, 1... 2... 3... 4...

(Amy:NOOOO, I don't want to lose this challenge, but the offer...)

Sonic:11... 12... 13...

(Meanwhile)

Rouge:Yeah, and I'll even take your prize collection as well.

(Blaze, who is in fact, steaming mad, Rushed out of the her hiding spot)

Blaze:YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY GOLDEN YARN COLLECTION YOU BITCH!

(After Blaze said that, Rouge Rushed and kissed Blaze in the Lips)

Rouge:Don't worry, oh and by the way, you lose.

(As Rouge was walking away laughing, Blaze realize that she was tricked and just lost the challenge)

Blaze:...

(Meanwhile)

Sonic:52... 53... 54... 55...

Troy:Hey Sonic, hate to break it to you, but you lost your challenge.

(Before Sonic has to say, Amy rushed and kissed Sonic in the lips0

Sonic:Gahhh Amy, what was that for?

Amy:You said that if I aggre to go on a date with you, I get to kiss you.

Sonic: That was before Rouge won, so you won't get a date with me.

(Amy was ready to hit him with her pika pika hammer when Troy blocked Amy)

Troy:Hold on, you're going to face him in the next round, oh and you just got Burned Amy, well folks, that's all the time we have here, next time, It's going to be Amy vs Sonic, and the winner is going to face Rouge in the Finals, we'll see you all next time in the ULTIMATE CHALLLLLLENGE!

Sonic:1

Amy:1

Rouge:2

Blaze:4th X

Tails:5th X

Shadow: 6th X

Silver:7th X

Knuckle 8th X

Eggman:9th X

Big: 10th X


	17. Round 16

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 16

Troy:Welcome back, here's what happened so far, it was round 2 as Amy has to face Blaze, and in a twist, Rouge has to face Sonic to reach the Finals, in the end, it was the tentations that got the best of Blaze and she has been elimiated from the challenge, now it's time for Sonic vs Amy, in this challenge, Sonic must stay in the nightmare zone for 10 minutes...

Sonic:Is that all?

Troy:No, you must also get kicked in the crotch by the other 5 constestants.

Sonic:All right then.

Troy:As for Amy, you must go to the top of the Eiffel Tower with out any help...

Amy: And...

Troy: And you must say "A good looking, depressed guy smoking a cigarette is not a movie", anyway, Ready... GO!

(Troy adivated the trap door that sent's Sonic through the floor, while Amy rushed through the doors)

(Meanwhile)

(After Sonic falls through the trap door and landed in the floor, he was greeted by the 5 other contestants)

Eggman:Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog.

(Before Sonic can Speak, Eggman kicked Sonic in the balls)

Eggman: That's for making me stay in there with that awful Dr. Willy (Yeah, his fear was , What a twist).

Silver: Knock it off egghead, you just waisted your crotch shot, as for you Sonic, I'm not going to hit your crotch right now, but I need to let you know that in this Nightmare zone, you have been offically married.

Sonic: To who... Rouge?

Shadow: No, and not in a million years faker, oh and TAKE THIS!

(Shadow Kicked Sonic in the balls)

Knuckles:Just go in the house Sonic.

(The others have brought Sonic to the house, and before they can ringed the bell, Big has kicked Sonic in the balls, and was pushed back by the others, after Sonic has regain his strength, he went in the house, once he's in, it turns out that everything is fine)

(Meanwhile, 2 min later)

(Amy has went on a plane and reach paris)

(Amy: This is going to be easy, once I beat Sonic, I'll beat that dreaded witch Rouge, and I'll use one of my wish to marry Sonic, ohhh this is going to be good)

(Once Amy has Reached the Eiffel Tower, it turns out that it's opening in 2 minutes)

(Amy:Well, I'll wait until it opens, becide, it's going to be quick)

(Meanwhile, 1 min later)

(Sonic was Resting in the Couch)

(Sonic:Well this isn't bad, becide the fact that Shadow, Eggman, and Big just kicked me in the balls, and also the fact that Silver and Knuckles still get's a shot, oh well, what's the worst thing that could happened)

?:Honey, did I heard your voice?

(Sonic:Wait, that voice, oh wait, I just saw Amy rushed through the doors, it could be anyone else)

Sonic:Yeah, it's me.

?:Okay, I'll come down in just the second.

(Sonic was Resting in the couch when he saw a women carrying two kids, when he took a little closer, he realize that it was... Amy Rose(Oh and I'm going with the N version so you won't get confuse))

(N)Amy:Oh Sonic, my darling, I just have a rough day.

(Sonic: OH FUCK, WHY DID THE NIGHTMARE ZONE JUST MADE ME MARRY... HER)

Sonic:Oh... well...

(Before Sonic has a chance to finish,(N)Amy has kissed him in the mouth for 1 min)

(N)Amy:Yeah, kids, your father is here.

(Sonic: Wait, I have 4 kids)

(After hearing the news, two hedgehog kids came rushing down, one was a green hair hedgehog name Manic, and a pink hedgehog name Sonia)

Manic:Hey dad,your finally here.

Sonia:He been buggin me all day, I'm so glad your here.

(Before Sonic can Speak,(N)Amy Interupet the kids and tell Sonia and Manic to take her kids up to there rooms and She sits down next to Sonic)

(Sonic:God, kill me)

(Meanwhile, 2 min later)

((R)Amy has entered the Effle tower and was attented to competed her challenge, but was stoped by a guard)

Guard:Ezcus me, mis, but the Effle tower has been closed downed early for a special event.

(R)Amy:WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I HAVE TO GET UP THEIR!

Guard:Do you have amny resverations (Sorry, I've sucked at speaking frence so please excuse my attented frence typing).

(R)Amy:Ummmm...

(Flashback, 6 min later)

(Sonic has fallen through the trap floor, while (R) Amy has left through the door)

Troy: Wait, you forgot your resvervation if that french guard eve... nah, fuck her.

(Returning to real life)

Guard: No rezervation, no entry.

(The guard has grabbed (R) Amy and thrown her out of the Ledge(Don't worry, she's fine))

Guard: Anyone else.

(The Rest of the people had flee out of the Eiffle Tower, as(R) Amy was in pain)

((R)Amy:Damit, why did I forgot my Reservations back at the stage)

((R)Amy search around and saw a mountain climing kit)

((R)Amy: I got an Idea)

(Meanwhile, 1 min later)

(Sonic was going to kill himself when the doorbell ringed)

(Sonic:Saved by a bell)

(Sonic answer the door, and saw that Silver and Knuckles was at the door)

Silver:Hey, Sonic, we're here for poker night.

(Sonic:What pok... oh, this could be my time alone from that GOD AWFUL SOM OF A...)

Silver:Ummm...

Sonic:Oh, Sorry.

((N) Amy was brining the kids upstairs as... oh fuck it, Knuckles kicked Sonic in the balls)

Sonic:Ahhh, I needed that.

(The guys set up the table and started playing poker, and were chatting with each others)

Sonic: ... and than I was pretenting that I was asking Amy on a date, but that didn't work out.

Knuckles: What happened?

Sonic: Rouge beat me to it.

Silver: Owww, so Amy was a lesbian all this time huh.

Sonic: No, she just completed her challenge early.

Silver: Oh.

Sonic: Anyway, since you guys were elimiated, what was your 5 rule free wishes going to be?

Knuckles: Well, since i'm out, my 5 rule free wish were that my race was resuretted, have my master emerald free from getting stolen, get some cash, be a strongest man in the world, and make Rouge vanished in thin-air.

Sonic:WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, that was rough man.

Silver:Yeah man, don't kill chicks man.

Knuckles:AHHHH, sorry, sorry, it was my rage talking, sorry, I mean make sure Rouge stays away from my master emerald.

(They all laugh about the mistake as they continued their game)

(Meanwhile, 2 min later)

(Everybody was screaning as (R)Amy was climing the Eiffel Tower from the outside)

(Amy:Aw man, their's no going back, I have to do this, for Sonic)

(As soon as she reached the top of the Tower she begain to screan the words)

Amy:LISTEN UP EVERYBODY, A GOOD LOOKING, DEPRESSED GUY SMOKING A CIGARETTE IS NOT A...

(Before she can finish, a sniper shot Amy in the head (with a Tranquizer) and she fainted, and the chief of police order some police to head to the top of the tower and arrest her)

Sniper: LOARD SAVE THE QUEEN! (Wow, three referance in one day, I'm on a roll)

(Meanwhile, 1 min later)

(The guys were finishing the poker)

Silver: Oh, by the way, my 5 rule free wishes we're, to gain unlinited powers, gain some speed, get all of the arcades in the world, get stronger, and travel through time.

Sonic:Didn't you have that already.

(Knuckles laugh as Silver (Finally) kicked him in the balls)

Sonic:OWWWWWWW.

(N)Amy:DID YOU BASTARDS JUST HURT MY HUSBAND!

Silver:Aww crap, RUN!

(The Guys rushed out of the house as (N)Amy was rushing down the stairs... with a BFG 9000 (Where she got that, I don't know, also, 4 references)

Knuckles:SHIT, QUICK, GET UP ON THAT LADDER!

(Sonic agree as he rushed towards the ladder (as it was decending) and started Climing)

(N)Amy:Darling wait, don't leave me.

(But Sonic has went up the trap door as (N)Amy started firing the BFG 9000)

Troy:WOAH, what happened?

Sonic:You... don't... want... to... know...

Troy:Well anyway, since Amy hasn't complete her challenge, you get to go to the finals.

Sonic:YESSS!

Troy: Well folks, that's all th...

TV:WE INTRUPTED YOUR REGULAR PROGRAM TO BRING YOU THIS SPECIAL REPORT!

(Everybody turned to the News Report)

TV:IT SEENS THAT THERE'S A PRISON RIOT AS ONE OF THE PRISONER WAS MAKING A RIOT IN PARIS, WE'LL HAVE ONE OF THE REPORTER ATEMPTS TO GET THIS REPORT.

Reporter:Yeah, it appears that one of the prisoners is welling a giant hammer, and we're going closer to see if we can get a interview.

(The reporters tried to get close, but some prisoners were knocked towards the fence)

(R)Amy:GET ME OUT OF HERE, I NEED TO REACH THE EIFFEL TOWER AND STOP ROUGE FROM WINNING THE TOURAMENT, GET ME OUT OF HERE, I WANT MY...

TV:IT SEENS THAT THE REPORTERS ARE HAVING SOME TECHNO DIFFULTIES, WE'LL BRING YOU THIS CONTINUED REPORT LATER!

Troy:Looks like Amy has been serving hard time, well folks, if you want to see if your character win, go to my home page and vote for your favorate character, and in a week, we'll tally up the votes and we'll see who will win the ULTIMATE CHALLENGE!

Sonic:1

Rouge:2

Amy:3rd X

Blaze: 4th X

Tails:5th X

Shadow:6th X

Silver:7th X

Knuckles:8th X

Eggman:9th X

Big:10th X


	18. 3rd Place Round

SONIC ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

3rd place battle

Troy:Welcome back, here's what happened so far, it was time for Sonic and Amy to face off, while Sonic was in the nightmare zone getting his balls kicked, Amy has gotten in trouble with the authorities, and the police, all because she forgot the reservation.

Sonic:All right Rouge, it's time for me to beat the...

Rouge:Haa, I beat you before, I can beat you...

Troy:Umm, guys, Didn't you guys get the message.

Sonic&Rouge:Umm...

Troy:You guys get a couple of days off.

(Both Sonic and Rouge was embarresed after hearing the message, and they both left)

Troy:Well that's out of the way, right know it's time for a 3-way battle, for those who don't know, it's a 3 player battle, all facing their own dares, the first 2 that complete will face eachother in order to get 3rd place.

Blaze:And why do we have to do that?

Troy:I'll tell you later, but know it's time for the challenges...

(The producer came up in stage and informed Troy the info)

Troy: I'm sorry to inform you, but Amy can't come to the stages due to the fact that she has to go to court, but our lawyers are trying their best to get her out, so that's means that it's time for Tails vs Blaze, Tails, your challenge is to revive Cosmo (Hands him the Max revive) and then kill her (Hand him a knive)as for you Blaze, your chalenge is to drown Marine the Raccoon in a tub of acid, ready... GO!

(Tails used the max revive to bring Cosmo back to life... slowly(Yeah, did I mecianed that she's a plant, so it's going to take a while),while Blaze was calling Marine)

Marine:Hey, what up their mates.

Blaze:Um, Marine...

Marine:Hey Blaze, what's up there farmit.

Blaze:I need you to come here.

Marine:What for?

Blaze:You see.

(Blaze hangs up the phone, and Cosmo was brought back to life)

Cosmo:Uggh, what happened.

Tails: Cosmo...

Cosmo:Tails, I'm sooo glad you're allright.

(Cosmo hugged Tails as he was holding a knife, he was about to backed off, but Troy shows him another Max revive, feeling comfident, he stab Cosmo in the neck (Oh, and if your a plant, that's mean istant death plus forgotten menory a few minute ago))

Troy:Looks like Tails has won and became a 3rd place winner, well...

Blaze:Hold on, I still need to complete the challenge.

Troy:You're sure.

Blaze:YES!

Troy:All right than.

(Marine came on stage, but Blaze knocked her in the back, and throws her in the acid)

Troy:Well, At lease Blaze has cleared the challenge, well folks that's all the time we have here, we'll see you next time as we got a battle royal with our 5 competator, we'll see you next time in ULTIMATE CHALLENGE!

Tails:Hey, can I have that Max revive.

Troy:If your thinking of reviving her, well she kinda.

Tails:No not Marine.

Troy:Oh, sure.

(Hands Tails the Max Revive)

Tails:Thanks.

(Tails used the Max Revive(Again) on Cosmo and it's going to be a while)

Sonic:1

Rouge:2

Tails:3rd X

Blaze:4th X

Amy:5th X

Shadow:6th X

Silver:7th X

Knuckles:8th X

Eggman:9th X

Big:10th X


	19. Battle Royal Round

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Battle Royal Round

Troy:Welcome back, here's what happened so far, we were going to have a 3-way battle, but since about some missup, we just have Blaze vs Tails, but in the end, well, let just say that Tails won the challenge and Became 3rd place, now it's time to vist the Nightmare zone, oh and before we go in, and don't tell the others, but if you wear these mask (hands the audience the gas mask) you will be innume to the gas, allright let's go in.

(A set of stairs appear as Troy went down the Stairs, once he's down their, he saw the other contestants in the nightmare zone, and they were pissed off)

Troy:Now before you all go beat me up, I'll give you a chance to escape the Nightmare zone.

Shadow:What's the catch?

Troy: The only way to escape is to reach through the other contestants nightmare zones, oh and only one of you can escape.

Shadow:HA, I'm the Ultimate Life form, nothing can scare me.

Knuckles: What about the...

(Shadow pulls a gun out, but then realize that Eggman was gone)

Shadow:Hey where did he, oh SHIT!

(And Shadow rushed down towards the first nightmare zone, soon the others left)

Troy:Umm... oh well, Go.

(And Troy left the nightmare zone through the stairs)

(Eggman has sneaked off as he entered Big's nightmare, and saw a frog leaving Eggman)

(Eggman:Really, a frog leaving Big was his nightmare, Fuck this)

(Eggman walks away from the frog, as the others came to catch him, Big falls onto the floor and started crying)

Big: NOO froogy, don't leave.

(The other's walk away quietly, Eggman enter's his own nightmare, and found an familier foe)

Willy:WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA, Well, Well,Well, if it isn't egg head, the moron.

Eggman:I don't need your pitty.

(Eggman attends to walk away, but Willy's Robot blocks Eggman)

Willy:Where do you think your going Dog meat. (That reference was brought to you by sewer shark, just don't play that game)

Eggman:Out of here, that...

(Before Eggman can finish, Bullets flies through as the robots are immune to bullets)

Eggman:Really Shadow, Bullets.

Shadow:Hey, it can destroy your robots.

Eggman:And your forgetting the fact that this is the nightmare zone.

Shadow: ...shit

(The other came as Silver Use his pysic power and brought Willy robots up, and chuck it at Eggman and Shadow)

Silver:Sorry guys, but I have a challenge to do.

(Silver rushed out of the Eggman nightmare zone as the other's came and went, Eggman came out of Willy's robot and Shadow starts beating up the Robots,while Eggman sneaks away)

(Meanwhile)

(Silver was examing through the area (Oh and this is Knuckles nightmare) and notice a bra)

(Silver:Huh, Nice bra, who is it from)

(Silver Examin the Bra)

(Silver:Let me see, oh this is Rouge's bra, and why is it cover in spern... oh)

(Silver saw that Sonic was Bonking the living shit out of Rouge on the Master emerald, Silver put's down the bra and walks away while pretending nothing happened, while the others came and saw the same thing Silver saw in order, but this time, for some, it's just the same, for the others, well, Shadow just barf, and Knuckles attents to kill Sonic and Rouge)

(Silver entered his own Nightmare and Saw that(N) Eggman was Making Out with Blaze)

(Silver:Damit, not this nightmar... oh wait, I've already handle this)

(Before Silver can leave, (R)Eggman came, saw this, and whisper to (N)Eggman, then he talks to Blaze, then he tooks his pants down)

(Silver:Wait, what did Eggman said to that other... wha... why is he taking his pant's down, oh god NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

Silver:Damit Eggman, god DON'T DO IT BLAZE!

(Silver Tries to stop then, while Eggman walks away laughing, the others came and left, Eggman enter Shadow's nightmare and saw a flyer)

(Eggman:What's this, Bonk a chick that doesn't get aids, SCORE)

(After hearing the News, he went in line, paid some people to trade places with him, and he realize that it was Maria, but Eggman doesn't care, he was in the nightmare zone, he needs to get laid, but while he was bonking the living shit out of Maria, the others came and notice the flyer)

Shadow:Oh, god no.

Knuckles:What.

Shadow:Maria was getting bonked everyday.

Knuckles:Oh, well don't worry, I won't have sex with Mar...

(Knuckles heared Eggman)

Knuckles:I'm think he's bonking your girl.

Shadow:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!

(Shadow pulls his gun)

Shadow:Good thing he's not a Nightmare thing.

(Shadow went pass the mist and went after Eggman, while Knuckles goes through Sonic's Nightmare zone, with Silver not behind)

Knuckles:Oh god...

Silver:Not Sonic's Nightmare.

(Both Knuckles and Silver look at each other)

Knuckles:Let's just go through this quickly.

Silver:Agree.

(Both Knuckles and Silver went in the house, saw that the house is empty, feel relieve and went to open the front door, but realize that the door is lock)

(N)Amy:I Knew that your going through here, you just made me lost my Husband, and Now, you'll die for losing my husband.

Both Silver&Knuckles:CRAP!

(They turned and saw (N)Amy with the BFG 9000, but Silver pulled the Rug that tripped Amy and got K.O., the guys examin her, and saw that she doesn't have the key, they both decide to take a look around the house (After they unload the BFG 9000 so they won't get killed by her)Knuckles believe that it's downstairs while Silver believe that it's upstairs, and they went separate)

(Knuckles reached the Basement, and saw that their's three doors, Knuckles open the left door, and saw that theirs a bunch of Amy's Kissing Sonic while he's asleep, He felt disgusted as he search the area, he found nothing and rushed out, he fell down in disgusted)

(Meanwhile)

(Silver went upstairs and saw that theirs 5 doors, he examin one and saw the bathroom, he couldn't find one and went into the next room, and saw two beds, he think that is the baby's room(He doesn't know that Sonic has 4 kids, but don't tell him) he examin the room when the door behind him close, when he turned, he was hitted by a pillow)

Manic:Take that jerk.

Sonia:That's for taking our father.

(Before Silver can Speak, the kids were attacking him, and then Sonia notice the mark)

Sonia:Wait, are you the tooth fairy?

(Silver:What, well wait, they doesn't know who I'm an, mabey...)

Silver:Why yes.

(After Silver said that, the kids were embaresd by it)

Kids: Oh, We're Sorry fairy.

Silver:That's okay, I been in some situation like this.

Manic:So what are you doing here?

(Silver starts explaining to the kids about the situation in a tooth fairy style)

(Meanwhile)

(Knuckles was relieve and went into the right door, and saw the food storage, he examin the area and saw nothing (And beside, who would hide keys in the food closets) then he went into the center door, and saw the family room, Knuckles starts examining the room)

(Meanwhile)

(Silver has finish explaining the story)

Silver:And that's why I need to find the key.

Manic:Oh, well you can't find it in here, we're not very good in holding keys.

Silver:Oh, so do you know where it is.

Sonia: Well why don't you ask our mon?

Silver:Well that's because when I went in, I saw your mon fell down the stairs, but don't worry, she fine.

Manic:Oh, that's gotta hurt, we'll help you.

Silver:Okay then.

(They left their room and the kids suggested(N) Amy's room(Not their parent's room cause Sonic left),Silver agree as they went in her room, the kids start searching for a key with Silver)

(Meanwhile)

(Knuckles was examining the room and saw 5 keys, he was confuse and than notice the note on the wall)

"One of the keys is the front door, but only take 3, take more and you will die"

(Knuckles:So I can't take more than 3 keys huh, well at lease I found the front door keys, I think, I'll go with the first 3)

(Knuckles grab the first 3 keys and went into the living room, he notice that (N)Amy was gone)

(Knuckles:Crap, well, at least she didn't come this way)

(Knuckles tried all of the Keys and found that all of then didn't work, so he went back down)

(Meanwhile)

(Silver was examining the room and saw a small house)

Silver: Hey... um... little girl.

Sonia:It's Sonia, and that's Manic.

Silver:Oh sorry Sonia, anyway who's small house is this.

Sonia:Oh, that's my doll house that my mon was holding...

Manic:So that's where it is, now I'll go down stairs and get one of your 5 extra keys in the family room and destroy your stuff.

Silver:Hold on Manic, you don't go around destroying other peoples stuff you know.

Manic:Ahhhh.

(Before they can continued Silver heard footsteps)

(N)Amy:Hey, who's in my room.

Manic:Aww man is mom.

(Silver:Fuck, I'm going to get killed)

Sonia:Don't worry, quick hide in here.

(Sonia guided Silver under (N)Amy's bed, as (N)Amy comes through the door)

(N)Amy:Hey kids, what are you doing in my room.

Manic:Ummmmm...

Sonia:I'm doing a family tree project and I was looking for a family book.

(N)Amy:Oh, well Why didn't you ask me earlier.

Manic:Cause we saw you fainted downstairs.

(Before their confersation can continue, they heard some)

Knuckles:AW COME ON, I TRIED ALL THE KEY'S AND NOT ONE OF THEN WORK!

Sonia:Who's that.

(N)Amy:Stay right here.

(She went to get her pika pika hammer (Amy's first weapon) and went downstairs, after she went downstairs, Silver appeared)

Sonia:Who's that.

Manic:Mabey that's the tooth fairy helper, or his rival.

Silver:Oh, it's just my rival.

Manic:Man, is that bad?

Silver:Don't worry, we're still friends, and I think he found your key's Sonia.

Sonia:Yeah, let's go.

(Meanwhile)

(Knuckles was starting to get pissed off and saw (N)Amy coming down the stairs)

(N)Amy:So you dare break in my house.

(Knuckles:Crap,mabey I can excuse my way out)

Knuckles:Oh, I just lost my keys to my palace.

(N)Amy:Oh, wait, you have a palace.

Knuckles:Yeah, in angel island.

(N)Amy:Oh well why don't you keep looking and I'll get the front key, you should told me next time.

Knuckles:Yeah sure.

(While she went up, Knuckles chuckled as he notice... he really did lose his palace key)

(Knuckles:Damit, I really did lost my... oh wait, here's my key)

(Knuckles picked up his key)

(Meanwhile)

(Silver and the kids was searching the next room when (N)Amy was coming)

Manic: Aw man, she's back, quick hide.

(Silver nodded as he hided in the closet, Then (N)Amy came)

(N)Amy:It's just one of your father's friends, Anyway, here's the key's to the history room downstairs in the family room.

(Sonia takes the key as both Sonia and Manic (Who doesn't want to review the fact that the tooth fairy was here), and (N)Amy went into the closet... the one next to it, she got the key as she left, after that, Manic went back)

Manic:Aw man, I think that's your rival.

Silver: Well I need that key back.

Manic:Don't worry, Sonia has an Idea.

(Before Silver can asked, someone screan)

Sonia:EEEEEEK, A burgular has stolen my keys.

(meanwhile, 1 min earlyer)

((N)Amy was about to unlock the door, when she heard the screan)

(N)Amy:Hold on, I'll ge...

Knuckles:Let me take care of this.

(N)Amy:Okay.

(Knuckles went down to the family room and saw a little girl, it appears to be a pink hedgehog)

Sonia:Someone stole my keys.

Knuckles:Oh, I though that it was one of the keys that open the front door, here.

(Handed Sonia the 2 keys that Knuckles got(And don't worry, He didn't give her the palace key))

Sonia:Thanks mr...

Knuckles:Don't worry about it, but I have to get going, I'm in a hurry.

Sonia:Won't you want to stay here.

Knuckles:Sorry little girl.

(Knuckles went back up the stairs and found that (N)Amy has fainted again)

Knuckles:What happened?

Manic:Well, your rival left.

Knuckles:WHAT!

(Meanwhile, 2 min ago)

Silver:What are we going to do?

Manic:Don't worry, I've have an Idea.

(Manic went into his room and grabs a rubber spider, once he came back, he went down the stairs)

Manic:Hey mom, take a look at I got.

(When she turn, she fainted the moment she saw the spider)

Manic:Works everytime.

Silver:Thanks Manic.

Manic:No problen tooth fairy.

Silver:And hey, the next time you lose a tooth, you and Sonia might get a bonus.

(Manic hugged Silver as he unlocked the door... and enter the stage)

Troy:Well that's was touching.

Silver:Wait, you mean...

Troy:Heard every word, anyway Silver, you have escape the Nightmare zone.

Silver:YESSS!

(The Audience applaude Silver as Troy lower's the door that's leads out of the nightmare zone)

Troy:Well folks, that was a long battle, but next time, it's a start of the Final Battle, who will Win, Sonic or Rouge, we'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE CHALLENGE!

Sonic:1

Rouge:2

Tails:3rd X

Blaze:4th X

Amy:5th X

Silver:6th X

Knuckles:7th X

Shadow:8th X

Eggman:9th X

Big:10th X


	20. Final Round: Day 1

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Final round day 1

Troy:Welcome back, here's what happened so far, After a long weekend of our first 5 players being in the nightmare zone, I decided that one of then could escape the nightmare zone, it was a long battle, but in the end, it was Silver that came out on top, but now, here's what you all have waited for, it's time for the Final Round, Who will win, will it be the fastest hedgehog alive, Sonic the Hedgehog, or will it be the queen of Jewel thief, Rouge the bat, both competitors fought hard from our reviewers, and defeat the other players to reach the finals, but in the end, their could be only ONE ULTIMATE CHAMPION.

(The Audience cheered as Sonic and Rouge was preparin for the Final Round)

Troy:Now let me explain the Rules of how the Final Round work, you have to go around the globe and complete 5 challenge in any order, and they are extreme, and consistes of 3 challenges, Fail at least one time, and you must start over the challenge again, now you can beat the crap out of each otherm or you can help each over is fine, but only one can win the Final Round, are you guys ready.

Sonic:After all of this, I'm not going to lose to you, I'm going to win this battle.

Rouge:Dream on, I'm going to win and you aren't going to stop me.

Troy:AND... GO!

(After that, both Sonic and Rouge went to their separate ways and was in a quest to search for the challenges)

(Sonic was rushing towards toronto(Cause, I do live in Canada, but not in toronto) and discover a waiter)

Waiter 1:Name?

Sonic:Sonic the Hedgehog.

Waiter 1:Let me see, Sonic... Sonic..., ah yes, we've been especting you, please come in .

(The Waiter has guided Sonic towards his table, once he got there, he was greeted by 3 other waiters)

Waiter 1:Please let us introduce to you who we are, my name is John Burmack.

Waiter 2:The Name is Tommy "Rapid" Twayne, but you can call me Tom.

Waiter 3:Thy name is Sir. Willion the Third, at your service.

Waiter 4:And My name is Markus Dlight, but just call me Mark.

John:In this challenge, you must face against the "food base" Challenges

Tom:Your first challenge is to eat this 30 inched Chilli dog without stoping.

Sonic:SWEET!

(After Tom said go, Sonic was fast at eating the Chilli dog, so much that he finished it in 4.235 seconds)

Willion:So you cleared the first round, but the second round is to Identify the 5 diffrent ingredient that was...

Sonic:Easy, there's pepper, bashi, salt, chilli, and a pinch of cheese.

Mark:Wow, you just ace that in one try, but how did you...

Sonic:I eat alot of Chilli Dogs.

John: But now it's time for your final round, you must take part in a Cook off against one of us.

Sonic:You guys cook?

Tom:That's right, we're the best there is, now which one will you challenges.

(Sonic goes into thinking as is to who's chief to face)

(Meanwhile)

(Rouge was flying over the sea of japan, and was determine that one of the challenge was in Tokyo, once she landed, She was greeted by a mysterious man)

?:Welcome Rouge, we welcome your arrival.

Rouge:My, what a gentleman, do you have any challenges that I have to do.

?:You'll soon find out, please follow me.

(Rouge follow this mysterious man towards the palace, apond their arrival, he then unravel his cloth)

?:My name is Ryu Hayabusa.

Rouge:Oh, I heard of you, I heard that you're one of the famous ninja's around.

Ryu:That is correct, for your challenge, you must face against 3 Ninja's Trials, your first challenge awaits towards that door.

(Rouge walks through the door as the door behind her is locked, she examin the long hall, and believes that it's too easy, until she steps onto a trap, a bunch of darts has been fired, but Rouge manage to dodge all the darts)

Ryu:If you haven't notice by now, this hall is boby trap, you must go through the hall or you will perish.

Rouge:Don't worry, I'll manage to get through.

(Rouge manage to avoid every trap made by Ryu as she reach the second room, she notice alot of cups, with values all round, Ryu appeared right in front of her)

Ryu:So you manage to avoid my trap, but can you handle the second trial, the next door that awaits your final trial is locked, the only way in need's a key, but to find out which key, I'll tell you a riddle, "It doesn't matter how the outside works, the inside is allways the opposite"

(Rouge:What, that doesn't make sence, but mabey I can find it)

(Rouge took a look around the field of cups, and notice that one of then doesn't stand out)

(Rouge:Uggh, that's the worst cup I have ever seen, but... that riddle, no matter how the outside is, then if my guess is correct, this must be the key)

(Rouge grab the ugly cup and put it on the stand, the stand lower as the door opened, Rouge walks in and finds 5 Jewels, then Ryu appear in front of her)

Ryu:So you manage to complete your third round, but now you must choose between 5 jewels, if you choose wrong, you will perish.

Rouge:Please, I'm a Jewel queen, this should be Easy.

(Rouge examin all the Jewels, and took the second one to the left, the stand lowered as... nothing happened)

Ryu:Congratulation Rouge, you have complete the challenge, in honor of complete the "Ninja challenge", you can keep the Jewel, now search for the others challenges.

Rouge:Wow, thanks.

(Rouge Walks away happly with her new Jewel as she flies off and search for the next challenge)

(Meanwhile)

(Sonic was thinking, then hopped out of the seat)

Sonic:Allright, I decided, I'm going to challenge you Tom.

Tom:All right than, you're going to regret it, cause I'm the fastest in cooking food, that's why they called me "Rapid".

Sonic:Oh yeah, we'll see about that.

Willion:Then get to your stations.

(Both Sonic and Tom got to their Stations)

Willion: READY...

To be Continued.

Score So far:

F N ? ? ?

O I ? ? ?

O N ? ? ?

D J

A

SONIC: C _ _ _ _

ROUGE: _ V _ _ _

Note: _ = not yet challenge C=Currently in challenge V=Complete the challenge X=Failed the Challenge


	21. Final Round: Day 2

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Final Round: Day 2

Troy:Welcome back, here's what happened so far, Both Sonic and Rouge have been through some crazy times from the pass, but now it was the finals, Sonic went to Toronto to face some Waiters, who turns out to be Chiefs, and Rouge went to Tokyo and Cleared her first out of the five Final Challenges, who will take the gold, let's find out.

(Meanwhile)

Wilson:READY... GO.

(Both Sonic and Tom was at their station and start's cooking, Sonic was a bit behind, cause he never cooked before)

(Sonic:Awman, what's should I do, what should I cook, and I can't let Rouge take the win... I think I have an Idea)

(Sonic starts to improve his speed while cooking, Tom notice this and decided to increase his speed)

(After 25 minutes)

Willion:All right, your time is up, please present your cooking.

(Both Sonic and Tom brought their cooking, Sonic's cooking was three chilli dogs, and as for Tom's cooking, there was some steaks and steam cook vegetables, after the 3 waiters ate their food, and Talk aumon thenself, John stands up)

John:We've been talking, and although Sonic's food was basic, we decided that Sonic... has passed the challenge.

(Confetties flies off the ceiling as Sonic was cellebrating over his first victory)

Tom:Nice job there Sonic, take this cook book, and may your cooking be within you.

Sonic:Thanks Tom.

(Sonic has left the restaurants as the 4 waiters went to clean up the Confetties)

(Meanwhile)

(Rouge was flying(While holding her Jewelery) over England when she saw some theater group holding signs, so Rouge examin the Signs and saw that her Name was on the Signs, so she landed in front of then)

Costume guy 1:Are you Rouge the bat?

Rouge:Yes I am.

Costume guy 2:Oh, good, we've been suspecting you, come on in.

(Before they went in, a blue winded blur was rushing towards then, Rouge turned and Saw Sonic the hedgehog)

Costume guy 1: By the speed, I'm guessing your Sonic.

Sonic:Hey, the one and Only.

Rouge:Hey, Get out of here, I was here first.

Sonic:Says who...

Rouge:I did.

(Both Sonic and Rouge was about to fight, but the Costume guys breaked off the fight)

Costume Guy 1:Hey hey hey, save the fighting in the stage.

Sonic:Stage?

Costume Guy 2:That's right, your challenge is "Drama"

Rouge: Oh, so it's like theater.

Costume Guy 1:That's right, I'm Jeff, that's my brother Matt.

Matt:Please to meet you, but we need to get in now.

(Both Jeff and Matt brought Sonic and Rouge inside as they saw that it's a huge theater)

Jeff:Before we give you your first challenge, you need to get change into your theater clothes.

Sonic:Why, what's wrong with these clothes.

Matt:You'll find out.

(Both Sonic and Rouge went into there changeroo, inside the room, there was the costumes with numbers on the hangers, and envelope on the costume, and on the mirror is the note)

"Go in order from 1-3

Jeff"

(So both Rouge and Sonic had putted on there first set's of costumes, Rouge costume was a Greek heroine costume, and Sonic's Costume was a romen greek costume with a bunch of apples spray painted golden, after they change into there costumes, they went up on stage to meet Matt and Jeff)

Sonic:Phhh hhaahahahahaha, nice dress, striper.

Rouge:Your the one to talk, pesant.

Matt:Guys, Guys, stay focus, now, the key to these challenges is to put on the play, we'll be the judges, you will be judge on how good you act, how you bring action to the story, menorizations, and how loud you speak, you will be score between 1-20, the goal is to reach 100 points before you finish your 3rd play, now Jeff is going to give you the script to your first play and you have a few minutes to menorize then.

(Jeff went down, and handed then the scripts)

Jeff:Oh and Sonic, can I speak with you privately

Sonic:Sure...

(Both Sonic and Jeff walk to a private place as Rouge begain her Studying)

Jeff:Did you brought the golden apples.

Sonic:Yes, but is it part of the play?

Jeff:Yes, and It's also has a special surprize for Rouge.

Sonic:Alright then.

(Sonic went to study his script as Jeff went back to see Matt, the play is basicly the greek mythology of Atalanta, after a few minutes, the curtans close as the Audience filled in at the lower flowey)

Matt:Welcome folks, to the Story of the three trageties of our three couples, our first couple was known as Atalanta and Melanion.

(The Curtans Rose as both Rouge and one of the actors came on stage)

Actor 1:Atalanta, I have news for you, ever since you help us on killing the boar, many man want's to marry you, so I decided that you must be married.

Rouge:No man may have me untill they are proven by beating me in a foot race, if they win, I shall marry that man, but if they failed, then that man must be killed.

Actor 1:Then is shall be agree, I'll let the other's man knows.

Matt: After her father and Atalanta have agree, many young man had died due to losing the footrace against Atalanta, untill one day, when all that's change.

(After saying that, Sonic went on stage)

Rouge:Who are you?

Sonic:I am called... Melanion, I am the fastest man in my hometown, and I challenge you in the footrace and I shall marry you.

Rouge:That's what happen when the other's dare to challenge me and lost, but I accept, I'll see you at the stadium.

(After saying her line, she walked off the stage)

Sonic:I'm confident I can beat her, but just in case, I need some help.

(Sonic search around the play and saw a actress on stage)

Sonic:Excuse me Aprodite, goddess of love.

Actress 1:What is it.

Sonic:I'm in love with this woman who challenge people to a footrace, and I fear that I could lose and get killed.

Actress 1:I see, I'll help you, take these golden apples, these apples are magical, they will help you win the race.

Sonic:Thank you Aphrodite.

(After saying his line, the curtans close as the Actress left, and both Rouge and Sonic took to there places)

Matt:So after one day, the day of the race has finally come, who will win the race, let's find out.

(The curtains opened and saw that both Sonic and Rouge was on top of a conveier belt, Sonic was holding the golden apples as the audience cheared, as one of the actors came on stage)

Actor 1:All right now, Melanion, if you failed to defeat my daughter, than you will die, Atlanta, if you fail, than you must marry that man, do both of you got this.

(Both Sonic and Rouge nod their heads)

Actor 1:Okay than, ready... GO!

(The Convier belt started moving as both Sonic and Rouge start's to run on it, at the start, Rouge was ahead, So Sonic decided to throw one of the Golden apples)

(Rouge:Ha, what does he think I an, stupid, I know that the fact is that she lost cause of those apples, so I'll let then drop)

(The golden apple slide accross Rouge, as soon the Apple fall onto the floor, Rouge got electricute by the convier belt)

(Rouge:OWWWWW, What the hell, so I have to pick up those Apples or I'm going to get electricuted)

(Sonic:Whoa, so that's the special surprize that Jeff was talking about)

(Sonic continued to throw apples as Rouge continued to pick up the apples, and at the end, Sonic cross the finish line, and the curtants close on then)

Matt:And after Melanion won the Race, she agree to the terns and married Melanion, but they were turned into lions later in the year, and that's one of the tradegys of our couples.

(The curtans rose as Sonic, Rouge, and the actor and actress bowed down in aplauded, and then the curtans close as Rouge grab Sonic on the body in the hall)

Rouge:What the hell did you did with that conveier belt you bastard.

Sonic:Nothing, I swear.

Rouge:Liar.

Jeff:Actually, he's telling the truth, we forgot to mecened the fact that our drama theater's has special event, like right now, you got electricuted for not picking up the apples.

Rouge:You shoulded told me that earler.

Jeff:Well now, that I said it, head to your costume room and change into your next costume, oh, and I manage to put your score so far.

(After Jeff left, Rouge turned so she could appologies to Sonic, but he already left, so she went into her dressing room, once there, she saw the score board on the mirror)

Rouge

Memorize: 19

Drama: 12

Action: 15

Event: 07

Loudness: 12

Total: 65

(Rouge:Wow, I've already ace the first play, if I can do well in the second play, I can get out of here and complete the other three challenges, and then... no, now not the time to do this)

(Rouge went and grab the second costume, it's a little more royal then before, but it feels kinda itchy(Oh wait, I just went into her character,awkward... let's go to Sonic's changeroom))

(Sonic has finished getting his costume on, and went to take a look, but notice a piece of paper on the wall)

(Sonic:Oh, it's must been the score's from that last play)

Sonic

Memorize: 19

Drama: 18

Action: 16

Event: 10

Loudness: 16

Total: 79

(Sonic:Woah, I'm famous, this next play should be easy)

(But as Sonic put the Score board down so he could check a costume, he notice that their's a note on the Back of the score board, Sonic picked it up and begains to read it)

"Dear Sonic,

I'm sorry for snapping you

back there, I was focusing

on winning that I was

blaming other people, but

I was mostly blaming

myself, I hope you can

forgive me for this...

(But before Sonic could finish the note, he was inturrupted by someone at the door, so he drop the note(Don't worry, I'll finish the message))

...Yours trully

Friend, Rival, and possible

Lover, Rouge

(Sonic answer the door, it turns out to be Matt)

Matt:Listen Sonic, here's your script, oh and here's your sword.

(Hands Sonic the sword)

Sonic:What's this for?

Matt:You'll see.

(Meanwhile)

(Rouge have finished getting her costume on when there's a knock on the door, which she answered)

Rouge:Oh, hi Matt.

Matt:Hey Rouge, here's your script, and here's your knive.

(Hands Rouge the knife)

Rouge:Thanks for the Knive.

Matt:Yeah, no prob, oh and before I forget,You might wanted to drink this.

(Hands Rouge the drink)

Rouge:What's in this drink?

Matt:It's a hyper drink, it's use to improve sword fighting...

Rouge:Wait, you mean I have to fight with a KNIVE!

Matt:No, you drink this stuff, that way, you can give it to Sonic without him noticing.

Rouge:Why...

Matt:You have to get going.

(Before Rouge can ask, Matt already left... Rouge sighted as she drink her hyper drink and started studying)

To be continued

F N D ? ?

O I R ? ?

O N A ? ?

D J N

A A

Sonic: V _ C _ _

Rouge: _ V C _ _


	22. Final Round:Day 3

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Final Round: Day 3

Troy:Welcome back folks, here's what happened so far, Sonic has manage to complete the Food challenge, and apperiently has met up with Rouge during the Drama Challenge, although both did well, there's something going on with Rouge right now, so let's get back into the Actions.

(Meanwhile)

(Sonic was reading the script to Romeo & Juliet, when someone came into the door(which was Jeff by the way))

Jeff:Listen Sonic,I need you to give Rouge this drink during the play.

(Hands Sonic the Drink)

Sonic:What's in this...

Jeff:Don't Ask, just give her the drink during the play, got it.

Sonic:Oh...kayyy.

(Jeff nod as he left the door, then Sonic smell the drink)

(Sonic:Jesus, that smell is awful, why would I give her this during the play, this feels kinda wrong)

(After Sonic thought for a while, he decided that he could give her the drink before the show, so Sonic went out and headed into Rouge's Changing room)

(Meanwhile)

(Rouge was getting her makeup on when she notice a note on the cup(Litterly), she tried to make out the message, but decided to cut the blank so she could read it better)

"Rouge, if you're reading this message, then you have done what I have told you, there's a hidden drink that actually contains the Hyperdrink, I want's you to do is to switch the prop drink with the hyperdrink so he could be better at swordplay, Do this and you will be able to score enough points to clear the Drama challenge

Matt"

(After Rouge saw that, she was about to get the drink, but was interupped by someone at the door)

(Rouge:Oh no, if it's about the play, I'm so screwed)

(She took a deep breath, and went to open the door, but instead of Matt, she saw Sonic, with his... princely costume)

Rouge:Oh... hi Sonic, nice costume...

Sonic:Yeah... I, I have to say that your costume is kinda cute.

(After a few minutes of staring each others in the eye)

Rouge:Soooooo...

Sonic:Oh yeah, I got something for you.

(Sonic hands Rouge the Drink)

Rouge:Oh... what's in the drink?

Sonic:I don't know, I was suppose to give you the drink during the play, but I thought that...

(Before Sonic can finish, Rouge Notice that there's words coming out of the cup, and she realize that it's the same one that Matt just gaved her)

Rouge:Oh, you know what, I kinda already got the drink, so you can have it.

(Hands Sonic back the drink)

Rouge:And you might want to check your cup a little closer.

(Before Sonic can speak, Rouge close the door, Sonic went back to his dressing room when he notice that words was litterly in the cup, so he dump the drink, cut the blank, and begain reading)

"Sonic, if you are reading this, then you haven't drink this stuff, which is a good thing cause then you would fail the challenge, anyway, the real drink is actually in your dressing room, your job is to switch the prop drink with the real drink and you would get enough points to win the Drama challenge

Jeff"

(Sonic: So that's why the drink smells bad, well I better get going)

(Sonic rushed back towards his dressing room in order to get the drink)

(Meanwhile)

(Rouge was searching through the prop's room searching for a drink excately like the drink Rouge is carrying)

(Rouge:Man, there's alot of props, I'm going to be in here all day)

(She was searching through the props until she saw the rolls of bottles, she seached through the bottles and bumped into someone)

Rouge:Oww, sorry, I wasn't looking...

(After she took a closer look, she saw that it was Sonic, and he was carrying the bottle)

Rouge:Oh, what are you doing here big blue?

Sonic:Hey, don't blame me, the cup told me to.

Rouge:Oh, so you also got the message.

Sonic:Wait, you mean that...

Rouge:Yes, mabey we can work together until the end.

Sonic:You, you mean...

(Sonic was blushing, until he turn and saw some bottles)

Sonic:Oh, found it, hey, I think your bottle's beside mine.

Rouge:Oh, really, huh, I guess it was behind us the whole time.

(Both Sonic and Rouge switch their bottles from the prop bottles and attenpt to walk back to their dressing room, but they were stop by Jeff and Matt)

Jeff:Well done guys, you two have cleared your third challenge.

Rouge:What, but we havn't...

Matt:Oh, those costumes was actually your time linit, we didn't told you cause it won't be dramatic, anyway you two has cleared the Drama challenge, so here's a theater book for both of you, now if you want, you can stay for our next play.

(Both Sonic and Rouge thought for a moment and agree, Jeff gave both of then tickets just in case the usher came and interuppet then, so Sonic and Rouge took off their Costume, and went to their seats to watch Romeo & Jullet, during the play Rouge then whisper)

Rouge:[Hey, what if we were up on stage?]

Sonic:[I don't know, but I guess it would be magical.]

Rouge:[Yeah, I guess I have to agree.]

(After the play, both Sonic and Rouge say there goodbuys, and went to there separate ways, Sonic went to Japan as Rouge went to Vancover)

(Meanwhile)

(Sonic was running above the water of Japan when he was noticing he was being follow, after he reached shores, he turned and saw nothing, but then he was greeted by a mysterious women)

?:Hello , I've been expecting you.

Sonic:Whah, how did you...

?:Please follow me.

(He agree as he follow this mysterious women, after a couple of miles, they went in the Dojo, after that, the mysterious women then reviewed who she was)

?: I am Kasumi of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan.

Sonic:Wait, I though you were a runaway ninja.

Kasumi:Well tecnicley yes, but that's not important right now, you must face three "Ninja challenges", but there's a dire...

Sonic:Yeah, yeah, Troy already told me that, where's the first challenge.

Kasumi:So your a fast talker, it's through this door.

(Kasumi opened the door and Sonic went in, he looked around when suddenly, the door behind him closed and locked, Sonic turned and tries to opened the door, after no success, he tried to walk through the long hall, but then some darts fired at Sonic, but he manage to dodge all of then)

(Sonic:What the... so the place is bottey trap, I'll show her)

(Sonic Rushed through the long hall and manage to go through the second room, were he saw Kasumi)

Kasumi:Well done, you have cleared the first challenge, now you must face the second challenge, the door behind me is locked, it required a cup, and I must give you a ridd...

Sonic:Wait, this is just like Indiana Jones, just give me a moment.

(Kasumi was standing there as Sonic search through the cups)

Sonic:Aha, found it...

(Sonic grab the ugly cup)

Sonic:This should do the trick.

(Sonic place the cup on the dragon's mouth, which cause the door to opened)

Kasumi:So, that movie helped you out.

Sonic:Yep.

(Both Kasumi and Sonic went into the third room, Sonic see's five gens on the stalls)

Kasumi:This is your final challenge, you must chose one of the 5 jewerley's, or you must start over.

Sonic:No sweat, I got an Idea.

(Sonic spins around the stalls as each one that he spinned, the jewerly rise and the stalls fall, and activate the trap, but he put the jewerly back and went into number 2, he did the samething, but nothing happened, so he picked it up)

Kasumi:Looks like you have cleared the third challenge, I am surprize, as a award, you can keep the jewelery.

Sonic:Sweet, see ya.

(Sonic rushed out of the dojo as Kasumi Smiles happly)

(Meanwhile)

(Rouge was heading towards the stadium of Vancover, once she landed, she was greeted by two athlete)

Athlete 1:Welcome Rouge, you have just made it to the "Olympic Challenges".

Athlete 2:Your challenge is to play three track and field events, your first one is long jump.

Rouge:Oh, Okay...

To be continued.

F N D O ?

O I R L ?

O N A Y ?

D J M M

A A P

I

C

Sonic: V V V _ _

Rouge: _ V V C_


	23. Final Round:Day 4

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Final Round:Day 4

Troy:Welcome back, here's what happened so far,Both Sonic and Rouge was able to complete the Drama challenge, and Sonic has even been a Ninja and complete a Ninja challenge, now let's get back to Vancover and meet up with Rouge.

(Meanwhile)

(Rouge was following two athletes down to the first event)

Rouge:By the way...

Athlete 1:I'm Jack.

Athlete 2:I'm Jock, and here's your first event.

(Rouge take a look at the event, and saw that there's a pole and a mat behind a pole)

Jack:All you have to do is to jump over that pole without getting the pole to drop.

Rouge:Oh... okay.

Jock:Now choose your opoment.

Rouge:Huh...

Jack:You can't move on into the next round without facing someone to a duel.

Rouge:But there's only 2 of you.

Jock:You must Choose...

Rouge:Alright, Alright, I'll go with Jack.

Jack:Ah, a fair choice, Alright Jock, raise the bar up to 2.25m.

(Jock heard him, and raised the bar to 2.25m, after that, Jack strecth his body, then run and jump up prety high, and manage to get over the bar without touching it, and landed on the mat)

Jack:Oh Yeah, Beat that Bitch.

(Rouge:What a jerk, I'll beat him on his own game)

Rouge:Raise it to 2.40m.

(Jock was comfuse, but Rouge's burning eyes(Yeah, if she ever did that to me, I'll do what she told me) and Raise it higher, Rouge took a breif air, She ran across, jumped high and manage to clear the bar without touching it, and she glided down towards the mat)

Rouge:Beat that Jack.

Jack:Alright, so you win the first event, but can you handle the second event, HIGH JUMP!

(Jack shows Rouge the second event, which was a long trail, and at the end, was a sand pit)

Jack:You must Jump farther than me, got it, now watch me.

(Jack reach to his starting position, stretch for a while, and begain to run, after reaching nearly to the end, he jumped, and landed in 7.60m)

Jack:Oh yeah,beat that.

(Rouge went into her starting position, strech for a while, and begain to run, and after reaching nearly the end, she jumped and landed in 7.68m)

Rouge:Wow I'm good.

Jack:So you manage to beat me twice, but can you manage to beat me in a 110-meter hurrdle run.

?:HEY, SHE CAN BEAT YOU IN THAT EVENT.

(After that Outbreak, they turned and saw Sonic the hedgehog(Oh,and a little note, I never beat her in Mario and Sonic london olympic games, make her a playable character))

Jock:Well, well, well, if isn't Sonic the hedgehog, well if you have to play my "Olympic Challenge" against me.

Sonic:Alright fine.

(Both Sonic and Jock went to the first event, as Both Jack and Rouge went to their starting positions)

Jack:Ready to get beaten.

Rouge:In your dreams.

(After a referee got prepared, he shots his gun, both Jack and Rouge rushed out of there starting position and rush towards the end and jumping over hurrdles, at first, Jack was at the end, but near the end, Rouge manage to get ahead of Jack and managae to win the Race)

Jack:Well I'll be, you manage to complete the "Olympic challenges", here's a gold medal to prove that you're a real athlete.

Rouge:Thank's

(Jack has given Rouge a golden medal, and before she left the Stadium, She notice that Sonic and Jock was heading towards the second event, so Rouge thanked Sonic for the effort, and left the stadium)

(Sonic was preparing for his next event, when Jack came back from doing his stretches)

Jack:Alright, so you know the rules, Jock, get ready.

(He nodded as he got into his starting positions, after a few stretches, he runned and manage to reach 8.10m)

Jock:OH YEAH, BEAT THAT HEDGEHOG!

Sonic:OH YEAH, JUST WATCH ME!

(Sonic went into his starting position, stretch for a while, and run so fast, that when he jumped, he went pass the sandpit and landed on the track)

Sonic:OWWWWWWWWWW, MY FUCKEN ASS!

Jock:So you manage to beat me in long jump, and manage to hurt your shins, but can you beat me in a 110-meater hurrdle.

Sonic:Fine.

(Both Sonic and Jock went into their starting positions, after they did some stretches, Jack instrupt then to get ready, after a referee manage to get there, he fired his gun, and before Jock can started running, Sonic already manage to got to the finish line)

Jock:What the...

Sonic:You're too slow.

Jack:Alright you manage to beat the "Olympic challenge" and your 4th crazy challenge, here's your very own Gold medal.

(Jack has given Sonic the golden Medal)

Sonic:Thanks, just one more and I'll win.

Jack:Yeah, well I need to let you know that if you trying to find the final challenge at some famous City, you'll be mistaken, the items that you collected will help you find your final challenges.

Sonic:What.

(Sonic examin all 4 items that he collected, and notice that some of the items has words on then)

(Sonic:So I had to figure out this puzzle, this may take a while)

Jack:You want to do that outside, or we'll throw javalens at you.

Sonic:Alright, Alright, I'm going.

(Meanwhile)

(Rouge was examining the area's around Toronto, when she spots some waiters)

(Rouge:You know, I'm kinda hungry, so after lunch, I'll go straght back to finding the fourth challenge)

(Rouge manage to landed while one of the waiters was about to leave(By the way, if you don't know the four waiter's, I'll tell then for you in order, John,Tom,Willion,And Mark)

Rouge:Excuse me, may I have a table?

John:Oh, excuse me, achene, Name...

Rouge:Rouge the Bat.

John:Let me see, Rouge... Rouge..., Ah yes, we have been expecting you, please come with us.

Rouge:Oh, okay...

(Rouge:How are they suspecting me)

(Rouge follow John towards her table, when three more waiters come in)

John:Welcome Rouge, let us introduce you, my name is John Burmack.

Tom:The name is Tommy "Rapid" Twayne, but you can call me Tom.

Willion:Thy name is the Third, but to you my madin, you may call me Will.

Mark:And My name is Markus Dlight, but just call me Mark.

Rouge:Okay.

John:Your challenge is base on "Food base", are you ready for your first challenge?

Rouge:Well actually, I'm a bit hungry so...

Tom:Great, use that hunger to your advantage.

(A couple of waiters was carrying a large platted food)

Tom:You're first challenge is to...

(Tom lift the plate)

Tom:... Eat this 30 inched Chilli Dog without stoping.

(Rouge:What, I was a bit hungry, but this is a bit overdose)

Mark:Is something wrong.

Rouge:Yes, I'm not much a chilli dog person.

Will:Well, how about you can stop atleast once, but after that, you must finish the rest without stoping.

Rouge:Alright than.

(After Tom said go, Rouge manage to eat halve of the Chilli dogs, but stop, cause she feels sick, so Will managae to provide a bucket, and after that, she manage to finish the chilli dog)

John:Good job, now for your second challenge, you must tell us what's the five ingredients on the Chilli dog.

Rouge:What...

(Rouge:Oh no, I was eatting the food too fast that I didn't notice the ingredients, and I can't face eating an another chilli dog)

(Meanwhile)

(Sonic was mix and matching the four itens until he finally found the right combanations)

Sonic:Alright, finally, so Abbotsford is the location huh, well I better get going.

(Sonic left in a high speed and was heading towards Abbotsford, once there, he finally reached a large house, and some familier friends(Oh, it's Silver and Tails))

Tails:Sonic.

Sonic:Tails, Silver, what are you doing here.

Silver:We been hired to take part in the 5th challenge, which your the first person to do anyway.

Sonic:Sweet, wait, where's Rouge.

Tails:Well, she still in the "Food challenge" But...

Sonic:Sorry Tails, but I have to go.

Silver:Wait, where...

(Before Silver can finish, Sonic left in a light speed)

To be continued

_F N D O ?

++++++O I R L ?

_O N A Y ?

++++++D J M M

+++++++ A A P

_++++++++++I

_+++++==+++C

Sonic: V V V V L

Rouge: C V V V _

Note:This is your last chance, so you want your favorate character to win, go into my homepage to vote, so hope that your character can win


	24. Final Round:Day 5

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Final Round:Day 5

Troy:Welcome back folks, here's what happened last time:Rouge was behind, but manage to win a gold, but has problens trying to eat and figure food out, while Sonic has manage to won his 4th challenge, and Manage to find where the 5th challenge, but Sonic left, is he a coward, or he went to train himself, we'll go right back into the action.

(Meanwhile)

(Rouge was in shock that she forgot to tase the ingredient)

Will:Take your time, try to figure out the 5 ingredient.

Rouge:Ummm,ummmm.

(She was being stalled until Mark notice something)

Mark:Rouge... you have a bit of chilli dog on your...

Rouge:Oh...

(Rouge attends to wipe it off until she realize something)

(Rouge:Wait, they were asking the ingredients of a chili dog and the answer is litterly under my nose)

(She taise the chilli from her mouth)

Rouge:Let me see, Chili, Tomato, meat, a bit of cheese, and... and...

Tom:You got one more to go, don't blow it.

Rouge:And... and...

(And then... you know who shows up)

John:Why, is it ,how nice of you to drop in on us, but we're kinda busy here.

Sonic:And yet, I can't cheer on my oppoment?

(The 4 waiters talk with eachother, and they let Sonic stay)

Rouge:Sonic, what are you...

Sonic:Don't worry, I believe you can do it.

(Rouge:Man, that guy is such a baka... wait, ba... ba, I got it)

Rouge:Is the 5th ingredient bashi.

Mark:Yes, you have cleared the second challenge, but now you must face against one of us in a cook off.

Rouge:Alright then.

(Rouge examine the 4 waiters)

Rouge:I'll challenge you Will

Will:Ha, you'll regret challenging me, I used to cook to the royal families.

Rouge:Then what happened.

Will:I was retired.

Rouge:Right...

Tom:Is everybody ready?

(Both Rouge and Will went into their stations and both of then nodded)

Tom:Then... GOOO!

(Both Rouge and Will was cooking while the timer was counting down)

(25 min later)

Tom:Alright guys, Times up.

(Both Rouge and Will got there food, and presented in front of the judges, Rouge's was a Rack of Lamb with Mint Pesto, and for Will's cooking was a Tahini and Chilli Palmiers, After the judges had tasted there food, they have talk amound with eachother)

Mark:Okay, after we have a moment of talking, we have decided that the winner is... Rouge the Bat.

Rouge:YESS!

Will:As for beating me, you get to keep this cook book, it will help you on your cooking skills.

Rouge:Okay, thanks.

(Rouge received the cookbook)

Sonic:Hey, Rouge, I know where the 5th challenge is.

Rouge:Really, and yet, you're telling me this, why?

Sonic:If I have to face the 5th challenge alone, then it won't be fun.

Rouge:Oh, you're full of yourself.

(Sonic tells her the location as he left while Rouge follows him, after a few moment, Sonic finally made it back to the 5th challenge location, where Tails and Silver is)

Tails:Sonic, why did you left before taking the 5th challenge.

Sonic:I can't left Rouge behind.

Silver:Yeah, well you're going to regret it if that slut won the challenge, ha ha.

Rouge:HEY,I HEARD THAT!

(Silver turned and saw that Rouge was behind Sonic, and after that, Rouge kicked Silver in the Balls)

Silver:OUUGH!

Sonic:So what's the challenge based on...

Tails:Oh, it's "Ultimate challenge" Here's is your final first challenge.

(Tails point towards a set of stones)

Tails:You must cross these set of stones without falling into the water.

Sonic:Alright.

(Sonic has cross the set of stones, and manage to cross it without falling in)

Rouge:I can do that.

(Rouge manage to cross the set's of stones, and manage not to fall in)

Tails:Good job guys, but now it's time for round two.

(Tails had led Sonic and Rouge towards the second event, once they got there, they saw a huge hill with sides that anybody can slide through)

Tails:Your job is to climb up the mountain and reach the top, you'll lose if you get hit by our obsical.

Rouge:Oh...kay...

(Rouge went to her starting position as she notice what "obsical" really means, it turns out to be boulders)

(Rouge:OH SHIT, WHO THE FUCK DECIDED TO USE BOLDERS)

(Rouge manage to dodge the bolder's, and manage to reach the top, Sonic went up the mountain, dodge the bolder's, and reach the top)

Sonic:Oh yeah, I'm on top.

Silver:Hey dumbass, you frogot one more challenge, you dumbass.

Sonic:I know, I know.

(Sonic turned and saw a long bridge, and at the side was Silver and Tails holding cannons)

Tails:Nice job guys, but your final challenge is to cross the bridge while holding a golden ball, while Silver will attempt to shoot you down.

Silver:And I can't help you, or he will sent me back so good luck.

(Sonic agree as he walk on the bridge, the bridge feels wobbly, as Tails fired his golden ball so Sonic can catch it, Silver started shooting his ball, Sonic manage to dodge the ball,but his footing got loose and fall, but he manage to kept his golden ball and catch the bridge)

Rouge:Come on Sonic, You can do it.

(Sonic manage to climb back on the bridge, but didn't get far and fall on the bridge, and dropped his golden ball, but manage to catch the bridge)

(Sonic:God damit, This is too hard, I can't get across the FUCKEN Bridge without sliping)

(Sonic was about to let go when he heard someone)

Rouge:Come on Sonic, I believe in you.

(After that, Sonic started to regain his strength)

(Sonic:I'm not going to lose this challenge, not after all the things that I have to get through)

(Sonic manage to climb back on the bridge and had to start over from the begining cause he loss his golden ball, after Tails shot him an another Golden Ball, he went and manage to make it across the bridge)

Sonic:YES, I did it, oh and Thank's Rouge.

(Rouge blushed for a moment, and went into her starting position, after Tails manage to shoot a golden ball that she catch, Silver started firing the balls, but Rouge manage to dodge the balls and thanks to her good feeting, she manage to walk across the bridge)

Rouge:YESSS!

(Tails was flying out of his cannon, and manage to be holding two keys)

Tails:Nice done guys, here's the key's, now you can go back to the stage.

(Both Sonic and Rouge nod and grab there keys)

Sonic:Soooo...

Rouge:Yeah?

Sonic:Race you back to the stage.

Rouge:Your on.

(Both Sonic and Rouge rushed out of the platform and was rushing back towards the stage)

(Meanwhile)

(Troy and the elimiated players were watching both Screens of Sonic and Rouge racing eachother (Yeah, that'll explain why it kept coming back to the stage)when Amy cameback in her normal clothing)

Amy:What happened?

Troy:Well Both Sonic and Rouge had manage to complete 5 challenges and are racing back to the stage, just sit with the others, well folks, were geting close to our winners, who's going to win, will it be Sonic, or will it be Rouge.

(Both Sonic and Rouge manage to reach to the gates, and unlock their gates, they went there separate ways, it was a close run for both competitors untill one of the winner doors opened, they turned and saw that... Rouge the Bat had manage to open the Winner Door)

Troy:And the Winner is... Rouge... The... BAT!

(The Audience Cheered as Rouge was Excited that she won the final round, most of Sonic's friends cheered(Except Amy) as Sonic went through the door)

Sonic:Huh... so I lost.

Troy:Yeah, you fought hard, but Rouge cameout at top, and Since Rouge is our winner, she get's 5 rule-free wishes.

Rouge:Alright, just give me a sec.

(Rouge though for a while)

Rouge:Did you remenber my challenge in round 2.

(Troy fought for a moment)

(Flash back)

Rouge:Here, now i'm bankrupted, I have to sell alot of my stuff, I hope your happy you little...

Troy:Ummm... you know you don't have to sell all your stuff...

(Real life)

Troy:Oh yeah

Rouge: Well, for my first wish, I want my stuff back.

Troy:Okay, done.

(Troy snapped his finger as a note has fallen, it was her deed to her house and her stuff in it)

Rouge:Alright, well for my second wish, I wish to own Knuckle's Master Emerald, and there's nothing he could do about it.

Knuckles:WHAT, YOU BACK STABING MOTHER FUCKEN WHORE, I WON'T HAVE YOU GO TO MY...

Troy:Done.

(Troy Snapped his finger as the Master Emerald falls slowly right on her hand)

Knuckles:YOU MOTHERFUCKER, NOW MY FUCKEN ISLAND WILL FALL AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!

(Knuckles tried to get it back, but was blocked by some police, who just arrested Knuckles, after some fiest, there's was a brief motion)

Silver:What was that.

Tails:I think the Island just falled.

Rouge:I'll fix it, for my third wish, I wish that Angel island can fly without the Master Emerald.

Troy:Done.

(Troy Snapped his finger and the Island slowly rised back up towards the area where it justed falled)

(Rouge:Two wishes left huh, I think I know my next wish)

Rouge:For my fourth wish, is that after my fifth wish came true, is that Amy has to be frozen for 2 month.

Amy:WHAT, FUCK YOU...

Troy:Done.

(Troy Snapped his finger and nothing happened)

Rouge:And as for my final wish...

(Rouge took a look at Sonic, then back to Troy)

Rouge:...is to marry Sonic the Hedgehog.

(After she said that, the Audience was in shock as Amy was about to kill Rouge, but was knocked out by a million tranquizer (Hey, there useful))

Troy:You sure?

Rouge:Yes.

Troy:Alright then.

(Before Troy can Snapped his finger, Amy got up and was about to kill Rouge, but he snapped his finger in time and Amy was Frozen, and two rings appear and each one has landed in both Sonic and Rouge's fingers)

Sonic:Woah, but why...

Rouge:Cause I love you.

(After she said that, Rouge kiss Sonic as the Audience awwed at the married couples, after that, comfette falles out out of the top of the set, as Sonic and his friends(while someone was carrying Amy) left the stage)

Troy:Well folks, we have a lot of fun here, thank you audience for making challenges and staying for the Finals, Well folks, this is the last time I say this, but thank you for watching our ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

Resuilt

Rouge:1st

Sonic:2nd

Tails:3rd

Blaze:4th

Amy:5th

Silver:6th

Knuckles:7th

Shadow:8th

Eggman:9th

Big:10th


	25. What if Sonic wins

Hey guys, so if you're wandering what happens if Sonic won the Ultimate challenge, don't worry, cause I manage to made this story while the poll was still going on, there's barley any diffrence, beside the ending, so enjoy.

SONIC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Final Round:Day 5

Troy:Welcome back folks, here's what happened last time:Rouge was behind, but manage to win a gold, but has problens trying to eat and figure food out, while Sonic has manage to won his 4th challenge, and Manage to find where the 5th challenge, but Sonic left, is he a coward, or he went to train himself, we'll go right back into the action.

(Meanwhile)

(Rouge was in shock that she forgot to tase the ingredient)

Will:Take your time, try to figure out the 5 ingredient.

Rouge:Ummm,ummmm.

(She was being stalled until Mark notice something)

Mark:Rouge... you have a bit of chilli dog on your...

Rouge:Oh...

(Rouge attends to wipe it off until she realize something)

(Rouge:Wait, they were asking the ingredients of a chili dog and the answer is litterly under my nose)

(She taise the chilli from her mouth)

Rouge:Let me see, Chili, Tomato, meat, a bit of cheese, and... and...

Tom:You got one more to go, don't blow it.

Rouge:And... and...

(And then... you know who shows up)

John:Why, is it ,how nice of you to drop in on us, but we're kinda busy here.

Sonic:And yet, I can't cheer on my oppoment?

(The 4 waiters talk with eachother, and they let Sonic stay)

Rouge:Sonic, what are you...

Sonic:Don't worry, I believe you can do it.

(Rouge:Man, that guy is such a baka... wait, ba... ba, I got it)

Rouge:Is the 5th ingredient bashi.

Mark:Yes, you have cleared the second challenge, but now you must face against one of us in a cook off.

Rouge:Alright then.

(Rouge examine the 4 waiters)

Rouge:I'll challenge you Will

Will:Ha, you'll regret challenging me, I used to cook to the royal families.

Rouge:Then what happened.

Will:I was retired.

Rouge:Right...

Tom:Is everybody ready?

(Both Rouge and Will went into their stations and both of then nodded)

Tom:Then... GOOO!

(Both Rouge and Will was cooking while the timer was counting down)

(25 min later)

Tom:Alright guys, Times up.

(Both Rouge and Will got there food, and presented in front of the judges, Rouge's was a Rack of Lamb with Mint Pesto, and for Will's cooking was a Tahini and Chilli Palmiers, After the judges had tasted there food, they have talk amound with eachother)

Mark:Okay, after we have a moment of talking, we have decided that the winner is... Rouge the Bat.

Rouge:YESS!

Will:As for beating me, you get to keep this cook book, it will help you on your cooking skills.

Rouge:Okay, thanks.

(Rouge received the cookbook)

Sonic:Hey, Rouge, I know where the 5th challenge is.

Rouge:Really, and yet, you're telling me this, why?

Sonic:If I have to face the 5th challenge alone, then it won't be fun.

Rouge:Oh, you're full of yourself.

(Sonic tells her the location as he left while Rouge follows him, after a few moment, Sonic finally made it back to the 5th challenge location, where Tails and Silver is)

Tails:Sonic, why did you left before taking the 5th challenge.

Sonic:I can't left Rouge behind.

Silver:Yeah, well you're going to regret it if that slut won the challenge, ha ha.

Rouge:HEY,I HEARD THAT!

(Silver turned and saw that Rouge was behind Sonic, and after that, Rouge kicked Silver in the Balls)

Silver:OUUGH!

Sonic:So what's the challenge based on...

Tails:Oh, it's "Ultimate challenge" Here's is your final first challenge.

(Tails point towards a set of stones)

Tails:You must cross these set of stones without falling into the water.

Sonic:Alright.

(Sonic has cross the set of stones, and manage to cross it without falling in)

Rouge:I can do that.

(Rouge manage to cross the set's of stones, and manage not to fall in)

Tails:Good job guys, but now it's time for round two.

(Tails had led Sonic and Rouge towards the second event, once they got there, they saw a huge hill with sides that anybody can slide through)

Tails:Your job is to climb up the mountain and reach the top, you'll lose if you get hit by our obsical.

Rouge:Oh...kay...

(Rouge went to her starting position as she notice what "obsical" really means, it turns out to be boulders)

(Rouge:OH SHIT, WHO THE FUCK DECIDED TO USE BOLDERS)

(Rouge manage to dodge the bolder's, and manage to reach the top, Sonic went up the mountain, dodge the bolder's, and reach the top)

Sonic:Oh yeah, I'm on top.

Silver:Hey dumbass, you frogot one more challenge, you dumbass.

Sonic:I know, I know.

(Sonic turned and saw a long bridge, and at the side was Silver and Tails holding cannons)

Tails:Nice job guys, but your final challenge is to cross the bridge while holding a golden ball, while Silver will attempt to shoot you down.

Silver:And I can't help you, or he will sent me back so good luck.

(Sonic agree as he walk on the bridge, the bridge feels wobbly, as Tails fired his golden ball so Sonic can catch it, Silver started shooting his ball, Sonic manage to dodge the ball,but his footing got loose and fall, but he manage to kept his golden ball and catch the bridge)

Rouge:Come on Sonic, You can do it.

(Sonic manage to climb back on the bridge, but didn't get far and fall on the bridge, and dropped his golden ball, but manage to catch the bridge)

(Sonic:God damit, This is too hard, I can't get across the FUCKEN Bridge without sliping)

(Sonic was about to let go when he heard someone)

Rouge:Come on Sonic, I believe in you.

(After that, Sonic started to regain his strength)

(Sonic:I'm not going to lose this challenge, not after all the things that I have to get through)

(Sonic manage to climb back on the bridge and had to start over from the begining cause he loss his golden ball, after Tails shot him an another Golden Ball, he went and manage to make it across the bridge)

Sonic:YES, I did it, oh and Thank's Rouge.

(Rouge blushed for a moment, and went into her starting position, after Tails manage to shoot a golden ball that she catch, Silver started firing the balls, but Rouge manage to dodge the balls and thanks to her good feeting, she manage to walk across the bridge)

Rouge:YESSS!

(Tails was flying out of his cannon, and manage to be holding two keys)

Tails:Nice done guys, here's the key's, now you can go back to the stage.

(Both Sonic and Rouge nod and grab there keys)

Sonic:Soooo...

Rouge:Yeah?

Sonic:Race you back to the stage.

Rouge:Your on.

(Both Sonic and Rouge rushed out of the platform and was rushing back towards the stage)

(Meanwhile)

(Troy and the elimiated players were watching both Screens of Sonic and Rouge racing eachother (Yeah, that'll explain why it kept coming back to the stage)when Amy cameback in her normal clothing)

Amy:What happened?

Troy:Well Both Sonic and Rouge had manage to complete 5 challenges and are racing back to the stage, just sit with the others, well folks, were geting close to our winners, who's going to win, will it be Sonic, or will it be Rouge.

(Both Sonic and Rouge manage to reach to the gates, and unlock their gates, they went there separate ways, it was a close run for both competitors untill one of the winner doors opened, they turned and saw that... Sonic had manage to open the winner door)

Troy:And the Winner is Sonic the Hedgehog.

(The Audience is cheering as Sonic was excited that he won the final round, and as most of Sonic's friend is cheering (Except Amy, who is screening at the top of her Lungs) as Rouge manage to open her door)

Rouge:Whew, I guess I loss.

Troy:Ya sure did, Sonic had cameout on top and won the ULTIMATE CHALLENGE, and since he's our winner, he get's 5 rule-free wishes.

Sonic:Sweet, okay, first wish, unlinited Chilli dogs, now.

Troy:Done.

(Troy snaped his finger, and a button appears, he catch it, and handed to Sonic)

Sonic:Wait, what the hell is this.

Troy:Oh, it's allows you to summon a chilli dog in thin air.

Sonic:Oh really?

(Sonic pushed the button, and a chilli dog came out of thin air, and landed on Sonic's hand)

Sonic:OH FUCK YEAH!

(Sonic has atened the chili dog)

Sonic:Oh... now that's a chili dog, alright, for my next wish, I wish for to be good.

Eggman:WHAT, YOU MOTHERFUCKEN COCKSUCKING ASSHOLE HUMPING PIECE OF FUCKEN...

Troy:Done.

(He snapped his finger, and a puff og smoke has appear and disappear, to review a nicer version of Eggman)

Eggman:SWEETEST, LOVING, HAPPILY GOING HEDGEHOG I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!

(His friends we're shock that this Eggman was nicer)

Sonic:As for my third wish, well...

(Sonic turned to Rouge, then turn back to Troy)

Sonic:... is to marry Rouge the Bat.

(The Audience,Rouge,and his friends (except Amy cause... I forgot to mecianed that she fainted) we're in shock that Sonic said that)

Troy:You're sure?

Sonic:Yes.

Troy:Alright then.

(Troy snapped his finger, and two wedding ring appear, and they were on both Sonic and Rouge's finger's, after that, Amy woke up)

Amy:Ughhh, what happened.

Tails:Ummmmm...

Shadow:Your lover got married to Rouge.

Amy:WHAT.

(Amy brought out her Pika Pika hammer, and got on stage)

Amy:I'll kill you, you bastard.

Sonic:SHIT, I WISH AMY WAS FROZEN!

Troy:Done.

(Troy snapped his finger and Amy was frozen solid)

Sonic:Phew, that was close.

Troy:So Sonic, what's your final wish.

(Sonic though a moment, and then he got an Idea)

Sonic:I wish me and my friends were dancing to Party Rock Athen.

Troy:Done.

(Troy snapped his finger as Sonic and his Friend's were dancing to party rock athen(Imagine Party Rock Athen with the Sonic character's), after that,Sonic kissed Rouge as the audience cheered as Sonic and his Friend's left)

Troy:Well folks, that's all the time we have here, we thank you for watching our show and submiting your challenges that has ever help your favorite character's or harms your worst character's, and since this is the last time, I'm Troy and I thank you for Watching ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

Resuilts:

Sonic:1st

Rouge:2nd

Tails:3rd

Blaze:4th

Amy's 5th

Silver:6th

Knuckles:7th

Shadow:8th

Eggman:9th

Big:10th


End file.
